Tale As Old As Time
by AllieArson
Summary: A year after the war Lucius is under house arrest and his only chance of being freed is a young American who stumbles apon his Manor one afternoon. M for later chapters. Heavily based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was watching Beauty and the Beast the other night because it was the only thing on TV and I love that movie while watching it I got an idea for this story. You will notice some similarities. Also a side note for my story Hermione's Discovery I have really bad writers block right now.**

* * *

Lucius sat in his study it had been a year after the war and he was terribly bored. He had escaped Azkaban but at a price... he was now under house arrest. He couldn't move past the front gate. In his family he got the hardest punishment. Since then his wife had left him and his son had moved into a small flat. He was completely alone and bitter. All he had was a mirror he enchanted to see whatever he wanted. The only way to get out of his house arrest early was to accept a muggle and have them accept him in return how on earth could he do that when he wasn't allowed to leave the grounds. Not like he could ever accept a muggle into his life. It was a sunny fall day the leaves were just starting to change from green to reds, oranges, and yellows. He sighed before drinking the rest of his whiskey.

"Dad, did we really have to move here?" The young brunette said stepping out of the car.

"Yes Spence we did," The older man said looking at his eighteen year old daughter as she stared blankly at the house. Spencer was 5'5" to 6' depending on what gas station she was in, but when she got measured before she left she was about 5'7". She was skinny had long brown hair, and bright green eyes. They had just got off the air plane from California so she was in sweats, a baggy tee and a sweater.

"Remind me again why?"

"My work sent me here, and it was either you come with me or go live with your mother."

"Right," She nodded. There was no way she was going to live with her mother, Cassandra. When she was thirteen her parents divorced and her mother up and left to go live with her perfect boyfriend and his perfect daughter, Jessica. It wasn't like she didn't try to stay in contact with her mom but she made it pretty clear she was much happier with her new life and new daughter who was everything she wasn't. When she went to go stay with her for a few months in the summer a few years back Cassandra made it pretty clear loved Jessica ever more than she would love her. They went shopping together, exercised together, everything a mother and daughter should do.

Spencer on the other hand wasn't interested in shopping unless it was for skate boarding or for surf supplies when she wasn't surfing or skate boarding she had her nose in a book. She pulled her surf board off the car and took it up to her room before grabbing her many boxes of books.

When she had all the boxes into her new room she grabbed her skate board and went down the road. The brunette weaved in between people with little effort as the wind blew through her hair. A red truck drove by and she grabbed the tail gate and let it pull her. She let go and rode around before passing a prep school. Spencer looked at the stone building in a daze it disgusted her. She was reminded of when she stayed with her mother who tried to institutionalize her for an eating disorder when her soon to be step sister said she had a habit of going to the bathroom after she ate. Her mom also tried to tell her she had post traumatic stress disorder when she almost drowned in a surf competition the year before.

_Please. _She thought. _If I had PTSD from almost drowning would I really spend most of my time surfing? I don't think so._ Well she had to give up surfing now they weren't near a beach and the water was cold here she'd have to wear a wetsuit and she despised that. She looked ahead just in time to run into a sign. Spencer fell onto her back as her skateboard kept rolling.

"Fuck a moose," She said as the distinct taste of copper flooded her mouth. "My board," She stood dizzily and ran after it. As soon as Spencer grabbed the old skate board she sat down on the grass and felt her teeth with her tongue, all there. So where was the blood coming from?

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" A woman said rushing over to her.

"I've been worse, do you have a mirror?"

"Yes I do, here." She said pulling out a compact and handing it to her. Spencer looked at her reflection in the small mirror. Her nose was bleeding. She checked her inner lip and her teeth had gone through it. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"Nah, there's no need for that." She said extremely calm as she examined her teeth completely oblivious to the fact that more people were gathering around her. "I am gonna need some stitches though, you know a good doctor in this town?"

"Yes, I'll write down his number for you."

"Thanks, would anyone happen to have a rag?"

"You took right a bad fall there are you sure you're ok?" A redheaded man said.

"I'm fine nothings broken and no bones are showing it's just a bloody nose and teeth through the lip nothing out of the ordinary where I'm from it hurts like a bitch though. Running into a sign is a new way to get teeth through the lip." The crowd looked at her like she'd just sprouted a second head.

"Where are you from dear?"

"California,"

"Oh so you're from the states,"

"Yeh, hey what time is it?"

"It's about four why?"

"Fuck a moose," Spencer said standing up, she took off her over shirt and placed it over her nose and lip. "I gotta get home, thank you for the help." She said getting on her skate board and riding away leaving a group of confused disgusted British people in her wake. By the time she got home Spencer's lip and head were starting to get hurt.

"Hey dad I'm home...ish,"

"Good," He said as she walked into the kitchen shirt on her lip completely blood soaked. "What happened to you?"

"Ran into a sign teeth went through my lip."

"Get in the car,"

Her father drove her to the Hospital and got stitches in her lip both of them completely unknowing that they were being watched by a man looking through a mirror.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think about this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Glad you're all intrigued.**

* * *

Spencer looked into the mirror examining herself. She was wearing a uniform from the prep-school that she crashed in front of the week before. The brunette looked at the stitches on her bottom lip.

_Great,_ She thought before reaching for her phone. The screen read _one new text_.

_Hey girl how's the UK?_

_-Lib_

She sighed before texting back.

_It's ok, but it's not Cali. I miss you guys a lot, text me later time for prep school ugh..._

Spencer put her phone in her bag and grabbed her skate board. She walked down stairs to see that her dad had made her breakfast. She picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Dad I'm off to school, love you."

"Love you too, have fun on your first day."

"Doubt it," She said before walking through the door and skating to the school. When she got there people wouldn't stop staring at her stitches or her skate board. She looked the paper she got with her new classes on it and she was lost. The bell had rung five minutes ago.

_Ok fuck this shit. _Spencer thought walking out of the door and getting on her skate board. _I'm gonna go find something to do._ She pushed away from the school and glided down the street.

All she did was skate around the city until she found a bus. When she got on it she noticed it didn't smell like any other bus she'd been on... it smelled and looked clean. She sat near a window as an old lady gave her an odd look.

Spencer rode on her skate board and bus most of the day until she realized she was lost... in the middle of nowhere. She looked around and saw a large house, if she could find out where she was then she could use the GPS on her phone. She jumped on her board and rode to the house as quickly as she could.

Spencer heard her phone ring and looked down.

_Hello darling how is your prep school in London are there bitches there? Love G_

The brunette smiled and quickly texted back. _There are some but no one is bitcher than you and me Greg, how's the gang holding up?_

Just as she looked up she noticed the big iron gate, she gasped and placed her arms over her face ready for a crash. When she didn't make contact with anything after a few seconds she looked up then behind her. Spencer's jaw dropped she'd gone right through it. Looking down at her phone it had gone black, after pressing the power button over and over and it still not turning on she was very confused. When she got to the door she picked up her skate board and knocked on the door.

"Hello," She yelled before the door slowly opened. _Ohkaaayy_. "Hello," Spencer said before walking into the house. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

She sharply turned when she heard the door slam behind her. Fear ran through her body it was just like when her mother put her in that institution. She ran to the door and started pulling on the handle.

"Let me out, LET. ME. OUT!" Spencer said yelling at the door. "FUCK!" She said throwing her skate board at it extremely frustrated.

"Excuse me miss," She heard a small squeaky voice say. Spencer turned around and saw nothing... until she looked down. She screamed in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm Tabby the house elf,"

"An elf, like from Lord of The Rings? Wait if you're an elf shouldn't you be tall, handsome and have long blonde hair?"

"No miss elves are like me,"

"Why are you wearing a pillow case?"

"This is Tabby's uniform if Master gives me clothes then I'll be freed."

A huge rush of relief fell over her as well as more confusion.

"Listen I have to get home my phone broke," She said holding up the phone. "And I have to get home or else my dad's gonna be super pissed."

"I'll get Master Malfoy," The elf said before scurrying away.

_This day just got hella weird Liz and Greg are gonna have to hear about this. _She thought before she started walking around the house. There were marble floors and paintings all around. _Damn this is a nice place if my fucking phone worked I could take pictures._ Spencer walked into another elegant room and walked by the paintings. She stopped at one and looked up at the painting of a man that looked familiar but she couldn't remember where from. Running her tongue over her stitches then it hit her he looks like a blonde guy she saw the day she moved here.

"If only you could tell me what's going on," She said turning and looking out the window.

"My disgrace of son is under house arrest," A silky voice said Spencer turned at looked at the painting. "And he needs a muggles acceptance to be freed."

"Did you just-" She said before fainting. A few minutes later she heard voices talking as she regained consciousness. Spencer looked up and saw a man talking to the painting, and it was talking back, her vision went blurry again before fading to black.

It was late in the afternoon and Lucius was in his study staring blankly at the mirror on his desk. It had showed him the vision of a young muggle girl running into a sign. He hadn't looked at it since. Just then he decided to pick it up.

"Show me the girl," He drawled looking into it. It shined blue for a moment then the girl appeared in the mirror. She turned sharply and her face went pale as she mouthed words before her green eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to a marble floor.

_Curious,_ He thought looking at the mirror. Lucius realized where she was when Tabby stepped into the mirror leaning over to her. He stood outraged, how _dare_ a muggle come into his house. He stormed down stairs and into the room. Tabby stood and moved away from her quickly.

"What is she doing here?"

"Master I don't know," The elf said timidly.

"Lucius," A familiar drawl said above him.

"What father?" He snapped to the painting.

"She is a muggle she could be the one to help you out of this predicament that you found yourself in."

"She's going to leave as soon as she regains consciousness,"

"Fine then stay in this house till you die,"

He snarled at his father before looking at the girl unconscious on the floor. Lucius tentatively walked over to her she was unusually pale and she felt clammy. She was beautiful... for a muggle.

"Tabby get a bowl of cold water and a rag,"

"Yes master," As soon as she left he lifted her to the leather couch. Lucius examined her heart shaped face, there was a scar by her eye brow and what looked like thread stitched below her lip. Once Tabby returned with the bowl and the wet rag he lightly dabbed her forehead with it. A while later her eyes fluttered open to reveal green orbs.

"Where am I?" She groaned.

"You are in The Malfoy Manor, my home."

"Well it's a fucking great house, good sturdy floors... very sturdy. Do you have a bucket?"

"No," He said questioningly.

"Can I see that trash can?" Lucius nodded as she grabbed it. She stuck her head in it before hurling. "Thank you. Sorry I just had the weirdest dream, about talking paintings and an elf. Did you find me out by the gate?"

"No he didn't," The painting said again. "And that was no dream my dear."

The girls face grew even paler than before.

"Please someone start explaining." She said looking up. Spencer was absolutely terrified she didn't know what happened. _This has to be a dream from the anesthetic._ The man in the painting started to open his mouth. "Not you painting man."

"My name is Abraxas,"

"Oh god this is too freaky I'm getting the fuck out of here," She said standing up and walking to the door only to be jerked back by a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair.

"You're not going anywhere,"

"Let go of me,"

"No," He said darkly fear spread through her body as he tightened the grip on her arm. "You see you are the ticket to my freedom."

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Let me go you fuckin' creep people are waiting for me." She yelled trying to pull away from him. He jerked her up the stairs and opened a room struggling with her before pushing her inside and closing the door. She stood and started hitting the door. "LET ME OUT!"

Spencer put her back to the door and slid down it pulling out her phone and trying to turn it back on but it wouldn't work.

"Fuck a moose," She said throwing it on the ground.

Lucius locked her in the room and listened as she hit the door suddenly it stopped and he heard a light thump. He'd leave her in there for a few hours by then maybe she'd calm down. By the time he went back to her room he heard her tapping on the door.

"Excuse me... um whatever your name is... do you happen to know how to take out stitches?" He heard her ask through the door.

"What,"

"Well my teeth went through my lip last week when I ran into a sign skate boarding and they need to come out soon so do you know how to take them out?"

"My dear until just now I didn't know what stitches were,"

"You're kidding right?"

"I don't know my way around muggle medicine,"

"Ok what the fuck is a muggle? Is that some word you British bastards use to describe Americans or something?"

"Not quite," He said opening the door to see her standing there picking at her bottom lip. "Muggles are people who can't do magic,"

"Magic, like where you hide a card up your sleeve or something like that?"

"No, magic like this," He said pointing his wand at her lip and giving it a light flick. Her lip was healed. Spencer felt it and there was nothing there.

"How did you do that?" She looked at him intently and just realized how handsome he was. His long platinum blonde hair fell around his broad shoulders, he was tall and looked toned but not to overly muscular. His steal grey eyes pierced hers god he was beautiful.

"Magic," He whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Listen I need to get home,"

"You're not going anywhere till I'm free,"

"What do you mean until you're free?"

Lucius looked at the muggle girl he hadn't noticed she had actually looked quite beautiful without that thread under her lip. Confusion, sadness and panic was heavy in emerald eyes.

"No you can't do this you have to understand I- I really don't do well locked up," She pleaded.

"That's none of my concern,"

Spencer wanted to hit him, how dare he try to lock her up like she was some kind of a prisoner.

"I'm not some kind of prisoner you know," She yelled at him. "I don't know what the fuck you did to get put under house arrest but it's not my problem alright. You can't keep me here I'll die,"

"Again that's none of my concern," His face did show any emotion. She couldn't hold herself back before she knew what she was doing a sharp nose ran through the as she smacked him in the face as hard as she could.

Rage filled his body and he gripped her throat hard before slamming her against the wall.

"You will never lay your filthy muggle hands on me ever again," He said threateningly. "Secondly there are very good reasons why I'm trapped here. I have been to dark places and I will not hesitate to go back there and drag you down with me."

Lucius let her fall to the floor before storming out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"Fucking psycho people will be looking for me and they won't stop till they find me!" He heard her scream through the door. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SKATEBOARD!"

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here's another chapter glad you guys are enjoying.**

* * *

Later that day Spencer's father was sitting on the couch waiting for his daughter. It was getting late and he was starting to worry. He heard his cell phone ring in the kitchen and rushed to get it hooping it was her.

"Spencer," He answered.

"No um its Lib and Greg, is Spence there I haven't been able to get a hold of her all day. We tried calling her and her phones off we texted her a million times and it's not like her to not text us back."

"She hasn't texted you all day?"

"Well the last text she sent was to Greg then since then she hasn't texted either of us back is something wrong is she hurt?"

He heard a high pitched male voice say 'Oh my god Spencer's hurt,'

"I don't know yet be quiet, sorry Mr. Montgomery what's going on?"

"I haven't seen Spencer since she left for school today, and she hasn't called me."

"Well can you call us if anything happens?"

"Of course,"

At the manor Spencer sat in the room staring at the wall. She was starting to get hungry and she was still locked in the room. She walked to the door and put her ear to it.

"Hey can someone let me out I'm starving," She said hoping someone would hear. The door opened slowly. "Thank you,"

Spencer walked down the house looking at all the paintings she stopped at one of a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes.

"What are you looking at you filthy muggle." The woman in the painting snapped.

"God sorry," She said walking away before stopping at another painting of the guy who lived here standing behind beautiful blonde woman sitting in a chair and a boy who couldn't have been more than ten with his platinum blonde hair slicked back standing next to the woman. "Can you guys talk to?" They didn't answer her. "I'm talking to a painting and expecting it to talk back I've lost my fucking mind."

She studied the man in the painting he was different than the man that was trapped in this house today. He looked like such a snob, the man now looked kind of broken. It made her sad to think about.

Spencer walked down the stairs and into the room she'd passed out in. She looked up at the painting.

"Hi," She said smiling up at him. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"Hello, my dear."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna pass out this time, I'm getting used to talking paintings."

"That's good to know," He drawled.

"Um this is a little embarrassing but what's your son's name?"

"He didn't tell you himself,"

"Well it didn't come up when he was in the process of locking me into the room."

"Hm,"

"So can you tell me?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell me?" She said after a long pause.

"No, he'll tell you in time."

"Well will you tell me why my cell phone broke?"

"It's a muggle device; it'll short out around magic which this house is surrounded by,"

"Great so I have no contact with the outside world,"

"Do what we do write a letter,"

"Ha you're funny but seriously how the hell am I going to talk to my dad and friends."

"Write them a letter,"

"Fuck, ok well I'm gonna get some food I'm starving, nice talking to you."

"Likewise,"

Spencer walked into the kitchen to see Tabby cooking.

"Hello miss," The small elf said with a big smile.

"Hi Tabby, whatcha cookin'?"

"Chicken fettuccine with artichoke hearts,"

"Smells great,"

"Thank you miss,"

"You don't have to keep calling me that you can call me Spencer."

"Miss. Spencer,"

"No you can just call me Spencer,"

"Forgive me miss but isn't Spencer a boy's name?"

"Yes but my mom was expecting a boy and she didn't want to change my name so Spencer Elizabeth Montgomery I am. I have no idea why she didn't just make my first name Elizabeth but I have it on very good authority that she was a bitch."

"Would you mind telling me about your mother miss?"

"Well she never really cared about me and then when I was about thirteen she and my dad divorced then she moved away. I haven't spent much time with her since then it's just kind of been me and my dad. He's probably freaking out right now."

"Tabby is dinner ready," They heard the familiar drawl as the blonde man stepped into the room. "What are you doing down here?" He said looking to the brunette standing across the room.

"You didn't lock the door," She said pointing upstairs.

"I see," He said walking over to her. "Is everything to your liking?" Lucius asked as calmly as possible, he had to learn to accept her it was the only way.

"It's ok,"

"Is there something wrong with it?" He said edge in his voice.

"No,"

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm going to go up to my room," She said before turning and walking away. Lucius made sure the door was closed before throwing a glass against the wall.

"Why is she being so difficult?" He snarled.

"Give her time master she just lost her entire life all in one day,"

"I don't have time, I want to get out of here."

"Try getting to know her, miss Spencer seems like a lovely girl."

"Spencer?"

"Yes master that's her name,"

"I can't get to know someone that stubborn,"

"Just try, maybe she likes books you could show her the library,"

"Maybe, call her down to dinner when you're done I'm going to get a drink,"

"Yes Master,"

By the time Tabby came up and told her dinner was ready her stomach felt like it was going to eat itself. She stepped down the stairs and saw the man sitting at the table. His hair was pulled back with a ribbon and he was wearing a crisp white shirt and a green vest over it. _God why did he have to be so damn hot? _She thought suddenly feeling insecure that she was wearing her prep school uniform and had her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me for dinner?"

"Sorry," She said snapping out of her daze and sitting down. "I day dream a lot,"

"I can tell," He drawled as Tabby brought out some salad.

"So I've been here almost all day and you haven't once told me your name," She said stabbing her salad forcefully.

"My name is Lucius,"

"Lucius I've heard some pretty weird names but that by far is the weirdest, but any who I'm Spencer,"

"Spencer? Interesting,"

"If you're wondering my mother wanted a boy," She said forcing a smile. If she was going to do this she'd have to be as civil as possible. "So have you lived in London your whole life?"

"Yes, I have. Where do you come from?"

"I used to live in California, near Santa Barbra."

"How long have you lived in London?"

"About a week my dad moved me here,"

"You don't have a mother," He inquired looking at her.

"I really wouldn't call her a mother,"

"So she's alive,"

"Oh yeh she's very alive she's just not in _my _life, so tell me about yourself Lucius do you have a wife or kids."

"My wife left me and my son is a spoiled brat who is using my money wasting his time at some prep school."

"I'm sorry he must be hot, though."

"How do you know that?"

"Well look at you and that painting in the other room, I mean he's got some odds in his favor of being hot."

"You Americans aren't shy are you?"

"Actually most of them are total prudes,"

Lucius didn't know whether she was flirting with him or not. If she was she was making it obvious but maybe she was just paying him a compliment.

"So how old are you?" Spencer asked.

"Thirty-eight,"

"I would've guessed thirty-two,"

"You would've been wrong,"

"Yeh I know, I've always been pretty good at guessing age though especially with the prostie tots,"

"Prostie tots?"

"Twelve year old girls who dress like prostitutes,"

"I see," He drawled. Her honesty and bluntness was inappropriate yet oddly refreshing.

"Sorry I'm not the best with conversation,"

"It's alright I haven't met any girls like you before, and it's refreshing," Lucius said smirking at her.

After dinner Lucius stood.

"I have something to show you,"

"Ok," Spencer said standing and following him up the stairs. He led her into a room and opened the door. Her jaw dropped it was a library filled with books. She stepped into the room and started browsing the shelves.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"This is amazing,"

"I didn't take you as one who read,"

"I love reading, since I could read I've been addicted."

"Well you can spend as much time in here as you want." He said watching as she turned her head to him her bright emerald eyes sparkling and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you all. I'd like to wish you all a Happy Holidays and a great New Year be safe and if you're going to drink don't drive! Ok so I just should let you all know I changed the name of the girl that was in the homecoming because I had written the chapters and forgot her name and so I made a new name and I like the name I have for her now better so just a little warning so there's no confusion later.**

* * *

Spencer woke the next morning feeling refreshed she didn't want to open her eyes maybe it was all a dream. But feeling the silk sheets she knew it was very real. She was trying to go back to sleep when the door opened bringing in a ray of morning light.

"Miss Spencer what would you like for me to bring you for breakfast?" She heard a timid voice ask.

"Can you make me some sausage links and same apple juice and some toast with butter please?"

"Do you want some fruit miss?"

"Anything but melons," She mumbled into the pillow.

After a while the door opened again and she smelled food.

"Here it is miss," The elf said with a smile as she put the tray on her bed. Spencer looked at the spread before her it was lovely.

"Thank you Tabby,"

"Do you want anything else miss, may Tabby bring you some coffee or tea?"

"No thank you I'm fine for now,"

Once she finished her breakfast she stood and stretched. Thankfully she didn't have to sleep in her school clothes since she put pajama pants and an over sized shirt in her school bag for gym. Spencer walked out of the room and down the hall trying to find the library again. She opened a door and saw an empty room with a trunk in it. _Weird_, she thought walking into the dusty room. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she stepped closer to the trunk it shook... ok she had to see what was inside it. She knelt in front of it and unclasped it before it flew open and someone jumped out of it as she fell back onto her ass. Spencer crawled back as the figure stepped out into the light.

It was one of her old friends from about a year ago. She had messy blonde hair that was soiled with dirt her arms and neck had clear bruises on them. She was wearing a dress from homecoming on and her tall heels.

"J-jenna,"

"Why," The figure said standing over her. "Why didn't you stop him!"

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You just left me there with him! You left me there to die you stupid bitch!" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." Spencer said her eyes stinging with tears.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Jenna screamed before jumping on her. Spencer screamed at the top of her lungs as this thing attacked her.

Lucius heard a blood curdling scream from a few rooms over he stood quickly. _What did she get into now?_ He growled in his head as he ran toward the scream. He entered the room and saw Spencer on the ground being attacked by a girl he knew what it was and rage flowed through him. He stepped into the room with his wand in hand and yelled the spells he needed to get it off of her and back into the box.

Spencer had sat up and looked around before bursting into tears.

"Oh god," She sobbed not caring who saw. Lucius walked over to her and she threw herself onto him crying into his chest.

"It's alright it was just an illusion,"

"What the hell just happened?" She sobbed.

"It was a boggart,"

"What the fuck is a boggart?"

"It's a shape shifter that will change shapes to your greatest fear," He said soothingly. "Come let's get out of this room."

Lucius helped her out of the room and onto a couch in the library. Soon she started to calm down.

"Who was that girl?"

"It's a friend of mine who went missing last year after homecoming, she and her boyfriend were having one of their fights and I didn't think too much of it and I was tired so I left. Oh god it's all my fault," She cried leaning into her lap. Lucius didn't know what to say to her words she felt so guilty about leaving her friend while he had killed and tortured people for years and didn't feel an ounce of guilt. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Listen to me," He said soothingly. "It wasn't your fault, you had no control over anything that happened that night." Lucius tipped her chin up so he could look at her face. Her eyes were blood shot and they were a dark green. Her cheeks were flushed as tears streamed down her face.

"So many people have said that to me but I still feel guilty, I mean no one knows what happened to her and I just think she's... you know,"

"Say it," He growled into her ear.

"I can't,"

"You need to say it,"

"I think that she's... dead." Spencer said finally admitting her worst fear.

"There do you feel better?"

"Not really,"

"Well admitting it to yourself usually makes it easier to accept facts if she is dead and it makes the reunion better if there alive."

"How do you know that?"

"Last year my son was missing and I ran myself ragged looking for him after sometime I had to accept the fact that he might be dead and then I found him and he was alive. I had never been happier to see him,"

"It's been a year she's dead, I know she is I need to stop thinking like a child and accept it."

"You don't know anything until a body shows up,"

"I guess you're right," There was a long silence as he studied her. "I'm gonna go walk around outside." She said getting up and leaving him. After she left he felt strange. It amazed him how bad she felt about her friend's disappearance and possible murder. He had never known a person with that much humanity. It worried him.

"Master," He heard Tabby say.

"Yes,"

"Miss Spencer wants you to join her outside."

He stood and walked out to the garden to see the young woman with a bird in her hand. The small bird was eating something out of her hand. If she was in some decent clothes then the sight would've been beautiful. She reached out her hand to him and he stepped closer to her slowly.

"Have you ever fed birds before?"

"No,"

"Here hold out your hand in like a cup,"

"Alright," He said doing as she instructed. She pulled out some bird seed and put it in his hand.

"Now stay still this will feel funny," Spencer said as she moved her hand closer to his. The thought if this filthy bird on his hand made him sick. "It's alright I used to do it all the time back home. Trust me ok." The small bird jumped onto his thumb and started eating the seed out of his hand.

"Last year if anyone told me to do this I would've killed them on the spot," He said with a smirk. He looked down at her she felt his eyes pierce hers.

"Well like it or not you can't kill me," She joked.

When she said she didn't know how true it was. In their little space of earth that moment was perfect... neither of them knew what was going on outside of it.

Back at the Montgomery house Mr. Montgomery paced through the kitchen when he heard the door open and heels clicking down the hallway.

"Charles what did our daughter do now? I mean you called me in the middle of the night I spent twelve hours on the damn air plane I had to leave my family behind to come to London because you can't discipline your daughter." His ex-wife said loudly. He opened his mouth to answer but she held up her hand. "You know what forget it where is she I'll deal with this myself."

"Cassandra, Spencer is gone."

"Gone where?" She snapped.

"She's missing our daughter never came home last night and her phones off."

"Great you let her run away,"

"No I didn't let her she went to school and never came home."

"So she let herself get kidnapped,"

"No she got kidnapped or something I don't know what happened to her."

"Great she should've just come to live with me this would've never happened."

"Oh of course not she would've been institutionalized,"

"At least we would know where she is, now if you don't mind I have to call my husband if I'm going to be staying here for a while him and Jessica might as well be here with me too. Then I'm going to call the press."

"Fine," He said before sighing and rubbing his temples all he wanted was to find his daughter.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm happy people are enjoying it. Also I just put a banner up for this story. Again happy holidays and a fun and safe New Years!**

* * *

Lucius and Spencer had spent most of the next few weeks conversing about anything they could they mostly talked about books he asked her about her school and her life before London. She found that she loved his witty remarks and he found that he loved her sense of wonder at the world before her. There were a few topics that neither of them wanted to talk about for Spencer it was her mother and for Lucius it was how he ended up in this house.

Spencer had found her life in this house quite comfortable everyday she'd open the closet to find clothes that fit her perfectly. She'd go down and eat breakfast with Lucius they'd go for a walk around the grounds he'd watch as she fed the birds, every now and again he'd join her in the task. She hadn't thought about her life outside of this in a long time.

As she sat in the library reading Lucius couldn't stop looking at her. He had come to find that underneath the smart ass California girl was a very intelligent, funny, young woman. She would laugh at his witty remarks and every time she smiled he felt something inside him. Spencer looked up from her book and out the window.

"What the hell," She said standing up and walked over to the big window.

"What?"

"It's snowing,"

"And,"

"I haven't seen it snow since I was like five." Lucius looked out the window there was already a foot on the ground. "This is beautiful, come on let's go outside." She said pulling him.

"I'll meet you out there let me get a coat, do you want one?"

"No thanks," She said flashing her radiant smile before running out of the room. He grabbed his cloak from a chair in his study before walking outside. He watched as she smiled before she fell on the ground. After a few moments she stood up and he walked over to her.

"You're beautiful you know that," He said before noticing that she was shaking. "You must be freezing." He said before taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders.

"Yeh I'm used to sun and beaches."

"I can tell,"

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She said as he led her inside.

"How about we make s'mores,"

"What is a s'more?" He asked looking down at her shocked expression.

"It's the most delicious treat ever, we used to make them over campfires on the beach."

"What kind of a treat?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"It's toasted marshmallow, and a piece of chocolate in between gram cracker halves." He gave her an odd look. "It's a muggle thing, but trust me it's amazing,"

Tabby walked into the sitting room to take Lucius' coat.

"Tabby go find some marshmallows gram crackers and bars of chocolate,"

"Yes master,"

Later that night they sat in the sitting room in front of the fire with some sticks.

"I can't believe you've never done this," She said as they roasted marshmallows.

"I was a very sheltered child, my father didn't want me to do anything muggle,"

"Well I have a lot to teach you then don't I," She said putting her almost burnt layer marshmallow onto the gram cracker before putting the marshmallow back into the fire before repeating the process.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry it's my OCD thing I have to do this when I make s'mores," She said before putting the chocolate on and the top of the gram cracker. Spencer took a bite and smiled at him she didn't think things ever felt so...right. She taught Lucius how to put the marshmallow onto the gram cracker once his was fully made she looked at him as he took a bite.

"You know it's not half bad," He said after he swallowed before looking at her and letting out a small laugh.

"What?" She said slightly embarrassed. The blonde man looked at her as he brought his finger up to her nose and lightly wiped off a bit of stray marshmallow. They couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. Unconsciously he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

A fire ran up Spencer's spine as his lips met hers she'd never felt anything like this. His lips were soft yet firm. She sighed in pleasure as his hand brushed up her arm. He pulled away leaving them both feeling empty yet over whelmed.

"Um... I'm gonna go up and read," She said standing up and walking away. When she left the room the emptiness inside Lucius grew. The door opened and he heard footsteps coming near him.

"What are you doing?" He heard the voice of Narcissa asked.

"I have a guest and she wanted to toast marshmallows," He said coldly standing up and looking at her.

"And where is this guest?" She said a disgusted look coming over her face.

"In the library reading now what are you doing here?"

"I came to get a few of my things," Narcissa said before walking away from him.

Spencer walked around the library trying to comprehend what just happened when the door opened and a tall blonde woman in a green robe walked in and stared at her. She started walking around her.

"Can I help you?" Spencer said slightly annoyed.

"So you're the guest who's staying in my home?"

"Your house? I thought this was Lucius' place,"

"Oh how wrong you are," She said giving her a maniacal look. "I lived in this home for many years with my husband but then he changed so I left,"

"Changed?"

"He became a cruel man who did horrible things," Narcissa said she was baiting the woman.

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind it's nothing to concern you,"

"Hey you can't do that you can't tell me something then not tell me the rest of it, it pisses people off,"

"Well I can't say much," She said leaning into the younger woman. "But I do have some newspapers in the last bedroom in the east wing in the lowest drawer next to the bed that will explain things more... clearly about why Lucius is stuck in this house."

Spencer was speechless as she tried to memorize what she said. Narcissa left without another word and stepped down the stairs.

"Did you get what you needed?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes in fact I got more than I expected," She smirked before apparating out of the house.

Spencer walked to where the woman said to go and grabbed the newspapers out of the drawer before quickly going into her bedroom and sitting on her bed.

Most of them were from some paper called The Daily Profit but she saw two that were from the local paper in her home town. She picked one up and looked at the picture of the girl in the front laying on the street. She looked like she was wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with converse-esque heels on. Spencer had the exact outfit at home from a long time ago. She looked at the date it was from three years ago. There was another picture beside that one and it was of a girl lying in a hospital bed. She looked at the picture hard it was a picture of her.

She thought back to that night.

_Spencer walked down the street with Lib and Jenna. They had just turned fifteen that year and snuck out to go to see their favorite band._

"_Oh my god Jake will not stop trying to talk to me he's been calling and texting me all night."_

"_Oh fuck him all he wants to do is start a fight anyway," Spencer said. "Here give me your phone so then Monday you can tell him you accidentally left it at my house."_

"_Ok," Jenna said handing her phone to Spencer._

"_I can't believe were doing this you guys,"_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this without my board,"_

"_You're in heels,"_

"_So," She wasn't paying attention where she was going and accidentally bumped into a man. "Sorry,"_

"_You should be," The man said glaring at her with piercing grey eyes._

"_God what an ass hole," She said as they got to the door and handed the man there tickets._

"_I need your ID's,"_

"_ID's for what,"_

"_This _is _a bar kid,"_

"_Are you shitting me?" She yelled. "I paid twenty-five bucks a piece for those tickets, there non-refundable!"_

"_I'm sorry kid now go away or I'll call the cops,"_

"_Fine," She said as her friends turned and walked away she heard something explode._ The memory stopped there. Wait was he there that night? He had to be who else had those eyes. She looked at a few more newspapers, each one had said that said he'd killed and tortured people... mostly muggles.

The more Spencer read the sicker she got how could the man she'd known done any of this? It scared her to be in this house with him.

Back in London there was a huge press conference at Spencer's house. Her father stood looking burdened while her mother, and step-sister stood there looking confident yet had put on fake sad faces for the media.

"Thank you all for all your help in your search efforts. We will continue searching for Spencer until we find her." Her father spoke to the cameras. "If you have any information please don't hesitate to inform the police immediately,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think. I hope you all are having wonderful holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you all. This one has smutty fun in it. Just so everyone knows I changed the name of the girl who the boggart took the form of instead of Lori its Jenna now because I forgot I put a name in at chapter four. So I hope there's no confusion there.**

* * *

Back in America at a small diner in New York as the television blared in the corner. Everyone was silent as they listened to the woman on the news especially a young girl sitting in the corner.

"_The search is still on for a young woman who disappeared in London almost three months ago as Christmas near all her family wants is for her to be safely returned to them."_

The girl looked up and saw the pictures of the missing girl on the screen. She looked very familiar. Could it be? One of the pictures was of the girl with wet long dark brown hair sitting on a surf board in the ocean smiling, her tan arms were up in the air and she was in a black bikini. The other was of the same girl it looked like a school picture her hair was falling over her shoulder and she was wearing a purple tee shirt-hoodie and jeans. Once the girl in the diner saw the girls bright green eyes she knew it was her.

"_Spencer Montgomery is a young girl who spent most of her time skateboarding and surfing. Her father said she is a smart, funny eighteen year old who loved hanging out with her friends. Her mother said that she had some troubles over the last few years after a surfing accident and then the disappearance of her long time friend Jenna Thorn, seen with her in the picture to my left," _A picture of Spencer in a short black dress and a blonde girl in a knee length purple dress, popped on the screen. _"Her daughter had become troubled. 'Spencer started to skip school and sneak out, she wouldn't eat and when she did she went and threw it up after wards. I tried to get her some help and then our relationship crumbled after that.'" _Her mother said appearing on the screen. _"'I knew she wanted to stay in California I offered for her to stay with me but she didn't even want to talk to me.'"_ Cassandra said her voice cracking as she started to cry. _"'She didn't want to go and I just know she's somewhere on the streets right now trying to get home. Spencer if you're out there watching me and your father just want you home."_

"Wow that woman seems really torn up about her kid." The waitress said filling up her coffee.

"No she's not she's just saying all this crap because she wants to be on TV. Cassie can cry at the drop of a hat." The girl said in a monotone voice.

"Damn kid, do you even know what they're going through right now?"

"Nope but I know Cassandra, she left Spencer when she was thirteen and didn't want to see her again because she had the _perfect _family bleh. In fact she tried to institutionalize her."

"Because she had an eating disorder,"

"Nope she never had an eating disorder,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because the day before she was institutionalized I watched her take down a pizza, half a thing of cheesy bread, two giant bottles of soda, most of a cake and two family sized bags of chips in a night."

"That little girl ate all of that,"

"Oh yeh little twat had the metabolism of a twelve year-old boy, lucky bitch."

"How can you call her those bad names for god sakes she's gone missing?"

"Because she's my sexy beast, it's more a term of endearment than an insult," She said looking up at the lady then noticing people were looking at her. "Can I get my check?"

"You didn't get anything but the coffee which is free."

"Oh right thanks," She said getting her bag and standing up. As she was walking out of the restaurant someone stopped her.

"Hey you're that girl in the picture Jenna."

"No your thinking of someone else," She said pulling up her hood and walking out. She had to catch a plane.

Spencer walked out of her room bag in hand she had to get out of there as soon as she could. She quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs. Lucius sat on the couch in the sitting room when she walked through. She stopped and looked at him a swell of emotions running through her. He stood and walked over to her mouthing words that she couldn't hear.

"Spencer are you alright?" She finally heard snapping back into reality.

"I'm going home,"

"Excuse me,"

"I'm. Going. Home." She repeated slowly before walking away from him.

"If I may ask why do you want to leave so suddenly?" He drawled feeling a rush of emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time rush through his body.

"I know..." She said turning and looking at him he noticed her eyes were a dark green in fact they were the darkest he'd ever seen them. "I know how you ended up in this house." Lucius was at a loss for words. How could she know? Spencer stepped closer to him. "Did you think I was stupid? Did you think I wouldn't find out that you are a sick sadistic psycho?"

"Spencer I was going to tell you," Lucius said finding his voice.

"When? When the fuck were you going to tell me when you were free to kill people again?" Rage filled her body she couldn't believe she fell for his tricks.

"I know you're mad,"

"No I'm not mad I'm fucking pissed but beyond that I'm disappointed. I'm usually a great judge of character which is why I don't like anyone. I just can't believe I trusted you." She said a familiar stinging in her eyes. "Why did even I think I could ever trust the asshole that kidnapped me?" She said more to herself than him before turning and walking away. _Why did I think I could fall in love with the person who kidnapped me?_

Lucius didn't know what to do this girl... no this woman was about walk out of his door and his life forever. She walked out of the door and into the cold before something hit her. She felt empty and sad. Then she remembered that her skateboard was inside.

Lucius felt empty he knew she was gone and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was about to walk out of the study when he heard the door open. The man turned to see her walking into the house.

"I forgot my skate board," She said walking to the coat rack where he'd put it. Lucius found he couldn't stop himself as he almost ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Spencer was shocked at what he just did but found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Tears ran down her face as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She'd never felt so safe in her life.

They soon pulled away for some much needed air. Lucius looked into her eyes as his forehead rested on hers he needed her. She grabbed his head and kissed him again. Kissing him was the best thing in the world for her.

"Are you going to let me explain things?" He said in a low voice that made her body erupt goose bumps.

"Later," She breathlessly said before their lips met again. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Lucius carried her to his bedroom before he placed her on the bed. His lips descended to her neck.

Spencer trembled in pleasure as she felt his hands ghost over the bottom of her shirt. He pulled the shirt and her bra over her head to reveal her toned body and her small yet perfect breasts.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered into her ear before kissing down her body. His lips wrapped around her nipple. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on it. He started to kiss down her stomach before he removed her jeans and shoes.

She sat up and watched as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his toned chest. Spencer reached out and touched his perfect body. He sighed as she lightly touched him. Her soft nimble hands felt like heaven to him. She couldn't help but to place light kisses on his neck.

Lucius groaned at her actions she seemed so timid and he wondered if she'd ever done anything like this before. His erection was starting to become painful. Looked up at him his eyes were closed he looked so beautiful.

He looked down at her before slightly moving away. She watched with a knot in her stomach as he unbuttoned the tailored pants. Spencer bit her bottom lip as his cock was revealed to her. Her hand unconsciously moved and wrapped around it. The man groaned in pleasure as she started to stroke him.

"Darling if you keep up with that this will be over to soon," He groaned gripping her wrist she let go of it looking up at him questioningly. "Lay back,"

Spencer did as she was told her breathing uneven. The man kissed up her leg before reaching her hairless prize. He looked up at her before his tongue reached out and lightly licked her clit earning a gasp of pleasure. His tongue moved into her slit and he tasted her sweet juices. She tasted like pure heaven and innocence. Spencer moaned in pleasure.

"Please Lucius," She gasped. He was painfully hard and knew what she wanted. Lucius moved up her body and positioned himself. "Wait..." She moaned. "I should let you know, um..."

"It's alright pet, trust me." He whispered in his ear as his finger rubbed over her clit.

"O-ok," Spencer whispered looking to his grey eyes which were darker now. "I trust you."

Lucius lightly pushed into her and groaned she was so tight. He soon met with resistance. Spencer bit her lip ready for the pain that would come. When he pushed through her wall she closed her eyes and let out a small cry of pain. He stopped immediately and lightly rubbed her arm.

"It's alright pet it'll get better I promise," He said soothingly. God she was so tight he didn't know how long he would last.

"Please move," She said after a long pause.

Lucius started a slow rhythm as he moved in and out of her. Her face soon turned from one of pain to one of pleasure as he moved across her g-spot with every slow thrust. Spencer moaned loudly as he started to move faster. A know started to form in her stomach and she knew what was going to happen soon.

"You're so perfect," He groaned. "Merlin were you made for me?"

"God, yes Lucius please." She gasped as his hand reached down to her clit and he rubbed it. She gasped as her pussy tightened around him and soon spazmed around him. Lucius gave one final thrust into her and shot his seed deep into her. He wrapped a strong arm under her rolling her on top of him making sure he didn't slip out.

"So tell me how you ended up here," Spencer said looking up at him. She was exhausted but she needed to hear it.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow for now you need your rest." He said placing the blanket on top of them.

"You better," She said resting her head on his chest and falling asleep to his heart beat.

* * *

**Ok well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter hope you all had a great holiday and had an awesome New Years.**

* * *

Spencer woke up feeling some pain in between her legs but other than that she felt amazing. She rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes to see Lucius still asleep. Memories from last night came rushing back to her making her smile. She studied his face he was so relaxed unlike it was when she first met him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her.

"So..." She said as his hand ran up and down her arm. "You can explain now."

"When I was young I met a man named Voldemort he was a man who believed the same things I did at the time,"

"What was that?"

"That there should be no muggles in the world. I believed those things because my father instilled those thoughts in me as a child. So I followed this man devotedly whatever he told me to do I did just like all of his followers. He had control over me and my family. Then I realized what a mad man he was and that my family could be hurt if he succeeded in mission. There was this war and he lost my family was sent to trial and I received the harshest punishment out of them and ended up imprisoned in this house for the last year."

It was so hard for her to wrap her mind around all of this she didn't really know what to say.

"I was imprisoned once," Lucius looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "My mother tried to institutionalize me,"

"If I may, for what?"

"Post traumatic stress from almost drowning in a surf accident and an eating disorder, I didn't have either. But she tried to put me in an institution so she could get me out of her life so she could live with her perfect family."

"I don't think anyone could be more perfect than you," He said with a smirk.

"You're full of shit," She giggled.

"So why does your mother prefer her as you say perfect family?"

"Because when she had me she was nineteen and she had to marry my father. When I was thirteen they divorced and she left us. The next time I talked to her she was married and had a step daughter that was prettier than me and who was almost a clone of my mother. They shopped together, worked out together, went and watched movies together you know everything she didn't do with me. Then I ran out of the mall one day after Jessica was being a bitch and came back to the house at dark the front lights were off so I went around to the back yard to get in the back door and saw that they were eating dinner like nothing happened. So I got mad and threw a rock through the window and almost hit Jessica in the head but it went an inch to the left so she sent me away for a day but they called my dad and he came to get me I haven't even heard from my mom since."

"I'm sorry," It was the first time he'd said those words and meant them. Even though he felt sorry for her he envied her, Spencer's life had been so tragic she had a mother who wanted nothing to do with her, a friend who'd been missing and was probably dead, and she'd almost died herself yet she'd somehow found a way to find the good in everything she saw.

"You don't have to be sorry I have a better life without her if she doesn't want me in her life it's her loss," Spencer said stretching winching at the pain in between her legs.

"Here I've got something for that," He said reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a small vile. Lucius handed it to her and she gave him a confused look. "Trust me it'll help." She opened it and drank it quickly.

"Thank you,"

Spencer immediately felt better as she laid her head on his perfect chest. Lucius had never felt more content than in that moment. There were no words needed the silence they had was perfect. After a while she sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower," She said getting up. Lucius looked at her as she disappeared into his bathroom. She had just started the water and stepped under it.

Lucius was sitting in a chair wearing nothing but a robe looking out the window when she walked back into the room. Spencer came up behind the chair and wrapped her arms around him setting her chin on his head. He brought his hand up to hers and held it. Spencer soon walked around and sat on his lap. Lucius couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked; her wet hair was up with a clip, she was clad in a towel. He couldn't help but notice the little discolorations in her skin that were no doubt scars. His hand ran over the bigger ones on her upper thigh, how didn't he notice those last night. Spencer tensed under his touch.

"You're wondering what happened," She said.

"No," He guessed what happened and he was probably accurate. Spencer was lost in thought as she looked out the window. She studied his wrist it had a faded tattoo of a skull with a snake around it. "It was his mark."

"Voldemort's?"

"Yes,"

Spencer knew that he changed and loved the man she knew now but she didn't know if she could ever accept his past.

"I just remembered something," She said staring out the window.

"What?"

"It's Christmas,"

Lucius thought for a moment before realizing she was right.

"So it is, well then we'll have to do something tonight."

"Like what?"

"I'll think of something,"

Spencer got up and went to the library. She spent a long time reading about spells and potions. Once she realized the sun was setting she got up and went into her room to find a note.

_There's something for you to wear in the closet._

She smiled and looked in the closet. Her jaw dropped it was a dress she'd been coveting for years. Spencer pulled it out and looked at it. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it. It was a long flowing bright electric blue with one sleeve and a black waist corset. She remembered when she first saw it.

_Jessica and her mother had dragged her to the local mall one day and they had left her to go look in a store looking at designer clothes. Spencer was walking down the mall being followed by security since she'd just gotten in trouble for trying skateboard down the escalator a few days ago. She was walking by shops looking through the windows for something at peaked her interest. Something caught her eye and she whipped her head around to look at it._

_In the window of a dress boutique on a mannequin was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Spencer had to try it on. She walked in and walked up to the girl at the counter._

"_Hello may I help you?"_

"_Yeh, um... can I try on that dress in the window?"_

"_No problem, let me guess you're a size two?"_

"_No size four,"_

"_Alright I think I should bring you a two anyway it's the only and I think it'll fit you."_

"_Thanks,"_

_She got into the fitting room and tried on the size four it was two big. Once she slipped into the other dress she looked at her reflection. It fit like a glove. Spencer stepped outside to look in the other mirror it looked amazing on her._

"_Wow that dress had to be made for you,"_

"_Really, ya think?"_

"_I'm positive you look fantastic,"_

_Once she changed into her normal clothes and walked out saw her mother and Jessica walking into the store._

"_Spencer what are you doing in here?" Her mother said._

"_Oh she must've got my text that I wanted her to hold that dress for me."_

"_What I didn't get a text,"_

"_Well I sent one," Jessica said taking the dress out of her hand and walked into the dressing room. Spencer listened and heard a distinct rip in the dressing room. "Damn Spence can you be a dear and get me a size four?"_

"_Go to hell!" She screamed before running out of the store and mall tears hot in her eyes._

Spencer put it on and it fit like the day she tried it on. She grabbed some black shoes out of the closet and slipped them on. These were the only heels she'd ever worn that didn't hurt the first second she put them on. Spencer pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and put on mascara. It was the perfect look for this dress.

She stood up and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to see Lucius standing there in perfectly tailored robes his long hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him before walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the dress how did you know?"

"I saw you wearing it in a dream last night and it looked ravishing on you so I had Tabby run out and get it."

"Really that's insane it was like three hundred dollars in Cali."

"Three hundred isn't that much pet."

"Right," She said blushing. "I forgot your rich."

"Come," He said holding out his arm to her she took it and he led her to a ball room. It was so amazing. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure what the hell," He smiled at the way she was so true to herself at first he didn't like how honest she was but now he loved it and couldn't imagine her being anything other than that. He took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist. They started to sway back and forth for a while before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you,"

"For what,"

"This, it's amazing it feels like the prom I never got." He looked at her questioningly. "Sorry prom is a muggle thing where you dress up nice do your hair and makeup, go with a date and dance all night to shitty music and eat shitty food. I was elected prom queen for some reason but I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"Because my evil step sister nominated me and I didn't want a repeat of Carrie."

"I don't know what Carrie is,"

"It's a book about an unpopular girl with telekinesis and she went to prom was nominated for prom queen and won then some assholes dump pig blood on her and she goes insane and starts killing everyone."

"Sounds interesting,"

"I have a copy in my backpack you should read it sometime."

"Maybe I will,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Glad you all are enjoying love the comments.**

* * *

After they were done dancing Spencer and Lucius sat down for dinner. He asked her more about the books she'd read when she was at home.

"I have two book shelves and my desk full of books,"

"When I first met you I didn't think you were the type to read," He said looking at her. She was the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen.

"You're not the first,"

"Why do you read so much?"

"To gain knowledge and many because it's my own little way to escape past curfew helps me get out of my own head."

"Why would you want to escape your thoughts my dear?"

"Well when I'm not doing things my mind starts to wander and I think about things I could've done differently and things I didn't do at all."

"Hm..."

"What are you thinking?" She asked tilting her head and smiling.

"That you and I are similar in many ways,"

Just then they heard a knock at the door and Tabby running to get it. Spencer turned her head to look at who just walked into the room. There was a tall blonde with short hair who looked just like Lucius but different. He was wearing fitted black pants and fine tailored robes.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Lucius drawled.

"Well father it is Christmas, who is your lovely companion?" He asked just as Spencer had put a mouth full of French onion soup as the cheese fell onto her chin. She held up one finger and quickly swallowed.

"I'm Spencer,"

"Spencer Montgomery?"

"Yeh?"

"So this is the missing young woman that has captured the heart of the muggle and magical world alike." He said stepping over to them. "Might I say the pictures do not do you justice,"

"Your charms must come from your dad," She said taking another bite of her soup. Lucius smirked seeing her reaction to his son she was probably the only woman who wasn't affected by his words. "And I was right Lucius,"

"About?"

"Your son he totally inherited your looks,"

"So Draco would you care to join us? I'm sure Tabby made another dish already."

"That would be excellent father,"

They sat and talked about Draco's work and he asked questions about her until they were finished with their food.

"Lucius I'm going to go up and get into my sweats." She said standing up and walking out of the room.

"She's quite something father,"

"Yes she is," He smirked knowing she was all his.

"Where did you find her?"

"Oh California,"

"Do you think she'll get you out of this house?"

"It's a possibility,"

Spencer came back down in black sweats and a tank top smiling.

"So Draco have you ever made a s'more?"

"What is a s'more?"

"Damn you two were sheltered meet me in the sitting room I'll get the stuff," She said before disappearing into the kitchen the two went to the sitting room and found chairs.

"She's really different,"

"Yes but it's charming,"

"She's been here since September hasn't she?" Lucius nodded.

"At first she was resistant to it but after a while we got to know each other she's been wonderful company,"

"I got the marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate and three sticks." Spencer said walking into the room and putting the items on the table. "Do that cool trick with the snake thing and make the fire go,"

Lucius chuckled at her words before pulling out his wand muttering a spell and the wood burst into flames.

"Man that's so cool I know that it doesn't seem like that to you wizards but still, so grab a stick and a marshmallow."

Lucius watched as Spencer taught his son how to make them. He watched as she smiled and listened with wide eyes and amazement to his son's tales of school just like she did with him. He enjoyed listening to her tales of home and of accidents she had sustained while skateboarding and surfing.

"I got this scar on my foot from a coral reef when I was in Hawaii for a surf competition."

"Do you have any other scars from a surfing?" Draco asked.

"Yeh this one on my chin," She said tilting her head back to reveal a scar on the bottom of her chin. "One of thee fins of this guys board broke off and waked me here I had to get so many stitches it was bad almost took me out of the competition."

"You still competed I fell off my broom before a Quiddich match and didn't get to play the next few games, I got this scar." He said holding his wrist out and showing the little scar.

"Oh please that's a pussy scar," She said holding up her arm and showed him a jagged seven inch scar on the inside of her right arm. "I got this when I fell off a skateboard ramp after my board snapped."

"Well I'm kinda stubborn, like once I got a concussion from a guy accidentally whacking me with his surf board before a competition and I still competed because I couldn't get the entrance fee back,"

"You didn't tell me that tale," Lucius drawled looking at her.

"Yeh I did it was the time I almost drowned,"

He remembered when she told him instantly she was sitting on his lap watching the snow fall. She was telling him about all her surf and skateboard trophies. The only one she didn't place in since she was twelve was the time when she had a concussion and she went anyway halfway through her set she collapsed while on a wave and the next thing she knew she was on the beach spiting up water with paramedics around her.

"Well Spencer you certainly are a fascinating young woman, and I wish I could talk to you more but I have to get back to my flat it's getting late."

"Alright Merry Christmas,"

"I'm glad you stopped by today Draco." Lucius said standing up and shaking his son's hand.

"I'm glad I did too, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas,"

"See you later," She said as Draco left the room when she heard the door close she hugged him. "I love being right,"

"What were you right about my dear?"

"That your son is hot but he's just the copy of the original," She said before kissing him he kissed her back.

The next night Spencer and Lucius sat in the sitting room again next to the fire place. Spencer felt weird about not being in California with her friends.

"Do you miss it?" He asked looking into the fire as if reading her mind.

"Miss what?"

"Your life outside of this,"

"Sometimes I do but it's not as bad as it was before, I like it here now. I just wish I could make sure my friends are ok I've always been the mama wolf of my friends,"

"I have something to show you," He said. Spencer stood and led her to his study and pulled the mirror off his desk. "Tell it what you want to see and it'll show you."

"Are you serious? A mirror can't do that." Immediately realizing who she was talking to.

"Magic remember,"

"Right, I forgot." She took a breath and looked into the mirror. "Show me Greg,"

The mirror shined blue for a moment before showing her an image of her best friend. He was with another boy and they were holding hands. She smiled realizing he took his advice and dyed his hair different shades of blonde instead of the dish water blonde and blue streaks. The boy he was with was black with long dread locks.

"Oh my lord Greg's on a date, oh and he's exotic." She looked at the mirror again and took another breath trying not to tear up. "Show me Lib." The mirror shined blue again before showing Lib walking into an ice cream store she saw Greg and his date sitting down. "Lib leave them alone," She walked up to the counter Greg waved to her but she didn't wave back and once she got her ice cream she walked out. "I said leave them alone not completely ignore him bitch," Whenever she and Lib were out and saw Greg on a date they said hi and left but this was different. "What the hell?" She kept saying her friend's names and each one of them was either alone or with people that didn't she didn't know at all. The last name she said she saw her old friend Brandy typing on her computer she focused on the screen and read the words.

_I ran into Greg today and he said if I knew anything about Spence I told him no then he was going on a date and left. It sucks to know that Spencer was the glue that kept us together and once she went missing my other friendships disappeared and everyone stopped talking to each other. She had been so strong through Jenna's disappearance and kept us all close through it. I know if she was still talking to all of us we'd still be friends. As she often said we were a wolf pack, she was mama wolf and if fucked with us she fucked with them ten times harder. God I wonder how she'd react to what we've done to ourselves._

Tear's came to Spencer's eyes before she started sobbing. She put the mirror down and whipped her eyes.

"They all stopped talking to each other after I went missing." She said after a long silence. Lucius wrapped his arms around her she soon pulled away. "I'm gonna go to bed."

She walked out of the room and went to their bed before crawling under the covers and crying herself to sleep.

After a while Lucius walked into his room to find the young woman fast asleep in his bed he paused and studied her, she was beautiful. Her skin was smooth hidden behind her closed eye lids and long eye lashes were her bright emerald eyes. Her full soft lips were slightly open. She stirred slightly when a hair fell into her face. He lightly brushed it away.

Earlier still laid heavy on his mind he showed her the mirror and let her look into it. All the emotion he saw in her eyes was too much to bear. It hurt him to know how much she missed her friends. She had made him feel so many things he'd never known someone with so much depth. This young woman had made him feel so alive in the past few months. He looked at her once more before getting up and walking out of the room he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**What's Lucius planning? Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon since the next few are already written.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the other chapter as usual I love the comments.**

As Spencer woke the next morning something felt different. She didn't smell freshly made tea or breakfast the air smelled like cleaning products mixed with sickness. She didn't hear the steady heart beat of the man she'd grown so fond of instead she a loud beep every few seconds and a steady low buzzing. She didn't feel soft luxurious sheets around her body she felt paper and hard cotton sheets. She moved her wrists and one of them couldn't move. _Weird._

She opened her eyes not to see an oak bed frame or a sunlit room with beautiful paintings on the wall but a bright light that was flickering a little and machines all around her.

"Hey sleepy head," She heard a familiar musical voice say as a soft hand touched her head. "Damn you were out for while." Spencer looked over at her.

"Holy shit Jenna," She said looking at the blonde.

"You bet your sweet ass it's me,"

"Where have you been?" She groaned sitting up. "And come to think of it where the hell am I?"

"Oh around,"

"Why didn't you call any of us after you disappeared?"

"I couldn't then you'd find out where I was,"

"So you ran away do you know how shitty I felt? I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry but I had to get away from everything you know how my mom about the whole emancipation thing and you know how shitty things were between me-"

Just then a woman and a man with a camera came bursting through the door.

"My dear viewers I am happy to say the rumors are true Spencer Montgomery the missing teen who has captured all of our hearts over the past few months has been found. I am told by the doctors that she was in the bus accident in September that left several injured but none dead. The doctors couldn't find out the identity of the young woman who had bruising and swelling all on her face making Miss. Montgomery unrecognizable." The news woman's words became quieter as realized where she was, Spencer was so confused by everything. She snapped back into reality when Jenna jumped up.

"No you can't talk to her and who gave you permission to barge in here? My husband's a very successful lawyer and I swear to god if this shows up on the news I'm going to sew your asses off. Now get the hell out of here."

The reporter and her camera man left quickly and Jenna sat down.

"Damn Jen," Spencer said.

"Well I grew up a lot with in this last year."

"What happened to you anyways are you really married to a lawyer?"

"No just engaged kinda,"

"So tell me what happened to you?"

"Well when you left the dance while Jake and I were fighting. I went outside to call someone to pick me up when I couldn't get a hold of anyone I started walking. He followed me and we started screaming at each other. I told him it was over and he grabbed me and started to strangle me. When I woke up a man was standing over me and he helped me up and took me to a doctor. He stayed by my side the whole time I told him I had nowhere to go and he let me come and live with him. Then we fell in love and last month he proposed."

"So why didn't you call anyone?"

"Well I was emancipated and I knew Jake would've come after me if he'd know I was still alive but when I saw that you were missing on the news I came over here to find you because I know you did the same thing for me."

"Damn right I did." She said as tears of joy ran down her face. Jenna leaned over and hugged Spencer.

"I missed you so much you dumbass skank," Her friend joked.

"I missed you too you stupid twat," Spencer joked with her even though she was really confused. "Um, can I use your phone I need to call my dad,"

"Sure,"

Spencer held out her hand to grab her friend's blackberry and noticed the cast on her arm.

"What the fuck happened to my arm?"

"I'd say you broke it,"

"I'd say I did too, damn muggle medicine sucks." She said grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

"What?"

"Uh nothing,"

"Hello," Spencer heard her father's voice say on the other line.

"Dad,"

"Spencer oh thank god your ok where have you been?"

"I'm in the hospital,"

"Stay right there, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Dad where am I gonna go?"

Lucius sat in his study looking out the window when Tabby walked in with his breakfast.

"Master where is Miss Spencer?" She asked timidly.

"I sent her home,"

"W-why?"

"Because I couldn't keep her here, she didn't do anything to deserve to be locked up,"

"What about your freedom?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Tabby,"

"But Master, why?"

"Because Tabby I love her," He said still looking out the window. Tabby left and walked down the stairs to see Draco sitting in one of the chairs.

"So?" He asked raising an eye brow at the elf.

"He loves her,"

"Well that should be enough to set him free right? He learned how to accept a muggle,"

"It's not enough," The elf said looking down at the floor. "She has to accept him back."

Lucius felt so empty without her being here, there didn't feel like there was any light at all it this entire situation made the house feel dark and hopeless. But as long as Spencer was back with her family and friends he didn't mind as much she was happy that's all that mattered.

Spencer was still really confused as her father ran into her room.

"Spencer, oh my god it really is you," He said slowly walking up to her it's like she wasn't real.

"Hi dad," She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," He cried. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm so sorry dad I skipped school and got into that accident I'm so sorry," She didn't believe her own words had everything really had been a dream? Was that man really a figment of her imagination?

"It's alright you didn't know," He said pulling away. "I'm just glad that all you got out of this was a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a few cuts,"

"My ankles fucked up too," She said in disbelief throwing the covers off herself to see she had a boot on her right ankle. "Muggle medicine fucking blows,"

"Muggle medicine?"

"It's a British saying,"

"It's alright darling I've gotten used to your weird sayings I'm so happy I get to hear them again." He said before hugging her again. "Oh lord you look like you haven't eaten in months do you want me to get you something to eat from somewhere?"

"A cheese burger with bacon and extra mayo and tomatoes,"

"Alright dear,"

"Jenna you want anything?"

"Jenna's here?" Her dad asked.

"Hi Mr. Montgomery," Jenna said waving at him.

"Oh god it's a miracle," He said hugging her. "I get my daughter and her best friend back all in one day. Do you want anything to eat, drink what?"

"I'm good with hospital food," Jenna said.

"Ok I'll be back soon,"

"See ya dad," They both said as he walked out ecstatic about the news he'd received.

A few minutes later a familiar beautiful redhead walked into the room.

"Hey Spence," The beautiful red head said bouncing over to her. "How are you?"

"I just woke up from a coma what do you think?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about a few things real quick."

"Fun," She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So I was thinking that with all the press that's been around your story, and since you just woke up from this coma and since you're probably under a lot of stress. And I was thinking to avoid more stress I could make all the statements you want to make to the press for you,"

_Predictable little attention whore._ She thought.

"Well what do you think?"

"You know what I think Jessica I think that every time I see you I want to kick the crap out of you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're a conniving little bitch who always gets what she wants because of daddy and step mommy and you need your perky little ass handed to you."

"You're just jealous,"

"Of what the fact that you're a spoiled little brat who doesn't know what real pain is."

"No of the fact that your mother wants nothing to do with you because she didn't want you in the first place. You're jealous because she actually cares about me."

Spencer was livid but she kept a straight face as she undid the tape on the IV. She didn't wince as she pulled it out.

"I'm not feeling so generous since I'm in a boot so here's the deal I'm giving you two seconds to run," She said throwing her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up.

"I'm not afraid of you,"

"Um... Jessica," Jenna said as Spencer walked over to her step sister. "I've seen her fight and if she's giving you time to run I suggest you use it."

"I'm not afraid of her for god sakes look at her what damage can she do with a broken arm. She's just like a little chiwawa all bark no bite."

"Actually I'm more like a chiwawa with rabies bitch," Spencer said gripping Jessica by her hair and slammed her head against the wall. Jessica yelled in pain as she sunk to the ground holding her head. "That's what I thought."

Jessica weakly stood back up and gave Spencer a death glare.

"I'm telling mom,"

"Go do it I. Don't. Care."

"And I'll make sure your dad knows too,"

"What part of I don't care don't you get dumbass."

Jessica huffed and ran out of the room.

"Run you little rat that what your best at," She screamed at the girl. "Can I get a nurse please?"

Spencer sat back in the bed she knew her mom was going to come back and chew her out but for the first time in years she didn't care what her mother said or did anymore. All she cared about was her perfect life and perfect daughter.

"Holy shit Spence I've never seen you be so tame when it comes to a fight."

"She's not worth much of my energy,"

When her dad came back with her burger she was in the middle of being scolded by a nurse for taking out her IV and hurting her step-sister she didn't care about what she said.

Things didn't add up if she had been in a coma for a few months how could she walk, for that matter if she sprained her ankle why didn't she feel any pain when she walked on it? And on top of all of that why didn't anyone know it was her yes her face was swollen but the swellings gone down and she had her license in her backpack why didn't they just look at it. Things just didn't add up and she got aggravated.

"Can you tell me why you didn't look in my back pack for my ID when I first got here?"

The nurse looked at her completely speechless.

"You're going to have to talk to the doctor about that. Now you should be able to leave in a few days."

"Great,"

"What happened Spence?" Her dad asked.

"Jessica came here and started being a bitch so I got up took my IV out and slammed her head against the wall."

"What why did you do that?"

"Hey she's lucky I didn't knock her teeth down her throat,"

"Just for the record I would've paid to see that," Jenna said with a smile.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm sick of her attitude towards me,"

"Spencer you've had a rough day maybe you should eat your hamburger and then go to sleep."

"Excuse me I've been sleeping since September, I think I'm good for the next few weeks." She said taking a big bite of the burger.

"You shouldn't be putting your body through this,"

"I'm fine I should be out in a few days." She said looking around the room.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think about this interesting development.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Interesting development here let's see what happens next.**

* * *

It had been a week since Spencer woke up in the hospital and she was deemed healthy enough to go home Jenna and her dad barley ever left her side and she had gotten a new phone and began calling everyone she knew and getting the details of everything.

It was a sunny day Spencer and Jenna had spent all day walking down the streets of London since the snow melted and they had just sat down and were eating some ice cream.

"So how's your ankle doing?"

"Its fine and I'm not just saying that so you don't think I'm a punk."

"Ok so why are you still wearing the boot?"

"You know how my dad is when I get hurt. And honestly I don't think I was in that hospital the whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember when Lib almost died and she was in that coma. She was almost in one for as long as I was and when she tried to stand up she fell instantly to the ground."

"Right I remember that,"

"And I keep having these flashes of I don't know what they are but there something and I keep seeing this man and this big house and this elf."

"Oh you mean like that guy in Lord of the Rings?"

"No the elf I'm talking about is like three feet tall kinda creepy but cute at the same time."

"Really huh,"

"Yeh I was kinda bummed too," Spencer said. "But this guy was so nice and sweet and wicked hot. Plus he didn't want to change me."

"That's amazing,"

"Yeh he was hey can you please get me some water?"

"Sure hun,"

As soon as Jenna was gone she pulled out her bag and found a mirror her black eye was starting to heal and her lip was still swollen. Spencer looked at the mirror and took a deep breath then she looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Show me the house," She said into it, nothing happened. "Why won't you work? Great I'm talking to a mirror I'm fucking insane." She said putting it back into her bag and huffed as she looked through all the side pockets stopping when her hand felt something cold. The brunette pulled it out it was a white gold ring she'd seen it before but she couldn't remember where.

When she looked up she saw familiar platinum blonde hair she stood up and started walking over to it. Before she knew it she was running after him. Jenna saw Spencer running into a bar and went after her yelling for her. Spencer didn't hear her friend all she knew was that there was a familiar blonde man in front of her and she was going to get answers. She ran into a bar and back to an alley way before she finally caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Do I know you?" He said.

"Yes, you do." She said desperately trying to remember where she knew him from. "My name is Spencer Montgomery, and please I need your help."

"With,"

"Fix this," She said pointing at the cast on her arm. "I know you can do it, give me a potion or do a spell just fix it."

"You're insane," He scoffed before walking away. Spencer stood there and watched as he disappeared into a big building she felt defeated and empty. Someone tapped her arm.

"Are you ok miss?" She heard a woman ask. Spencer shook her head. "Do you need anything?"

"Um... no thanks I'll be fine." She said walking away from the woman and down the odd alley way. She was being stared at by people in cloaks and funny hats.

"Why hello," A familiar voice said. She looked behind her to see a familiar blonde woman.

"Hi,"

"Never thought I'd see you again and here of all places."

"Excuse me?"

"Well this is my world and you are in fact a... muggle."

"Where do I know you from?"

"Forgive me I never properly introduced myself Narcissa Malfoy, and I'm soon to be Narcissa Black. We met at my soon to be ex-husbands house."

"Right," It all sounded familiar but Spencer couldn't remember it clearly.

"Seeing as you're out of the Manor I assume that Lucius is free as well."

"I-I don't know," She knew that name but she couldn't put a face to it.

"Hm that isn't like him at all,"

"W-what isn't like him?"

"To let a muggle born out of the Manor well alive that is but it looks like he gave you some damage."

"I was in a car accident,"

"We both know you don't believe that," She smirked before walking away. Spencer looked at her phone and touched the power button a few times it didn't work. _Déjà vu_, she thought walking down the street.

"Spencer, what the hell why'd you run off?" Jenna said breathing hard.

"Sorry, hey is your phone working."

Spencer watched and Jenna messed around with her phone.

"No,"

"Mine's not either,"

"Weirdo,"

"Come on let's look around this place."

"Alright,"

They walked down the alley gawking at everything they saw.

"Miss what are you doing with that on your arm," A man said to her.

"Oh muggle medicine it's horrible,"

"Oh right I've never had to put up with that I always go to St. Mungo's and have them look at me."

"Well I had a bad accident and I couldn't get there so this ambulance and they took me to a muggle hospital and put this thing on my arm I'm going to get it taken care of later today. Thank you for your concern," She said before walking away.

"What did you just say?" Jenna mumbled.

"I have no idea I just pulled it out of my ass," They walked down the alley way a bit more and Spencer saw someone or more of something familiar and a small little thing in a pillow case. It looked over at her before running over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Miss. Spencer what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," She was shocked. _Holy shit that wasn't a dream._

"Once master told Tabby he erased your memory Tabby knew told master to use a stronger spell Tabby knew you would remember."

"Remember what?"

"Miss doesn't remember anything?"

"No I remember some things but not everything, can you help me?"

"Not right now miss, Tabby will write you later."

"When,"

"When Tabby can but you must go now they'll know you're a muggle and erase your memory go." She whispered.

"O-ok,"

"Tabby liked seeing you again, Tabby missed you miss Spencer." The elf said before running off.

"I missed you too," She mumbled before she turned to Jenna. "We better bounce,"

They walked out of the alley way and back into the street.

"That was the elf I was talking about," Spencer said tears stinging her eyes.

"Well you were right they are cute. Are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine I just want to go to the water,"

"Spencer it's freezing,"

"It's not that cold and I don't care I just want to go to some body of water."

"Spence I don't think it's a good idea our phones are busted and you can't get a hold of your dad,"

"I'll call him from a phone booth and I pinky promise I'll be home soon," She said before walking away.

Spencer walked down the street and found a bus to take her the nearest ocean she didn't even know where she was when she got off of it. The bus wouldn't be back for a while but she didn't care. She needed to be in the water. Spencer found an old log to sit on before she took off her ankle boot and shoe. She sat there feeling defeated people were pitying her for the accident and news reporters had been swarming around her. Over the last few weeks it was hard to believe that everything was a dream before today and now she knew there was no way that she was in a car wreck. She pulled out the mirror and looked at the reflection.

"When I first woke up I couldn't remember you at all but night after night I see you. I know it wasn't just a coma dream I'm not a dumbass. I know what I felt was real. I'm so much more miserable now than I was before I came here." Tears started to burn her eyes and her voice was breaking. "I don't care who you were or what you've done before I met you because I know you aren't that person now and I can accept your past. I love you and I wish I would've had the balls to tell you sooner."

Spencer put the mirror back in her bag put her arm in a trash bag she'd brought from home and walked to the water. She rolled up her jeans and started to walk into it instantly feeling the ice cold as the waves hit her. When she was waist deep in the water she dove in and felt the waves move over her. When she came back up she was freezing.

Lucius looked into another mirror he enchanted he had done it after he heard from Draco he'd seen Spencer in Diagon Alley. Once he knew it was enchanted he looked at it.

"Show me Spencer," He said. Her face came into the mirror and he heard her words and dropped it instantly. _I don't care who you were or what you've done before I met you because I know you aren't that person now and I can accept your past. I love you and I wish I would've had the balls to tell you sooner._

After he heard her words he felt a tingling thorough ought his body he looked at his hands to find that they glowed for a minute. Instantly he felt a weight lifted from him. He was free. Just then Tabby came running into the study.

"Master the minister is here he says you're free."

* * *

**That's it for now let me know your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter as always I love the reviews.**

* * *

When Spencer finally got on the bus she was freezing but she felt better. The bus driver gave her a blanket and dropped her off where she got on thankfully he let her keep the blanket. She had been barefoot since she left the beach. Her ankle didn't hurt and her cast was still in the bag but none of that mattered. She had been thinking about Lucius the whole bus ride, she knew her "Dream" it was real but why would he go through all the effort to make her forget everything, give her wounds and put her in the hospital. None of it made sense.

Spencer walked home feeling a bit better. But once she got near her house she saw press, her mother and Jessica standing in front of her house.

"There she is," Before she knew what was happening she was being swarmed by press. She caught her mother's glare before she turned and walked inside with Jessica.

"How does it feel to be home?"

"It feels good,"

"Did you ever wake up from your coma in the past few months?"

"No, I didn't."

Spencer felt an overwhelming sense to say something.

"Spencer your mother says that you two are starting to repair your relationship how does that feel?"

"Wait she said what?" She said snapping back to reality.

"She said that you two are starting to repair your relationship,"

"Um actually that's not true; Cassandra isn't trying at all to repair the relationship that she ruined,"

"What do you mean but that?"

"I mean that all she cares about all she's ever cared about is herself. When I was thirteen she left me and my dad to go be with the man she had on the side who is now her husband. When I went to visit her she ignored me and when she gave me any attention it was to tell me what was wrong with me. Then she tried to put me in a mental hospital to get me out of her hair. And when I was in the hospital after I woke up she didn't come visit me instead she spent time talking to you. In fact I haven't spoken one word to her in years because she wouldn't answer my calls or texts or emails. She's an attention whore and so is the little twat who she calls her daughter. Now if you don't mind I'm freezing my ass off and I'd like to get inside my house."

As she walked into her house the press shouted after her.

"Spencer Elizabeth Montgomery, where have you been?" Her mother said storming up too her. When Spencer opened her mouth to answer her mother held up her hand. "Five words or less,"

"Went. For. A. Walk... Bitch," She said walking upstairs to her room to see Jessica sitting on her bed looking in a box. "What the fuck is doing on my bed and why are you going through my shit?"

"What is your problem?"

"Dad," She shouted into the hallway.

"How did you get this?" Jessica said pulling out a diamond teardrop necklace with emeralds shaped in an 'S' around it.

"One of my many admirers now put it down, dad!"

"He's not here he had to work late," Jessica said smirking. "You know this necklace would look great on me can I have it it's not like you would ever wear anything this nice."

"Hey dumbass if you haven't noticed not in my boot so put it back, get off my bed and shut your fucking mouth,"

"You are not going to touch her, especially after she came to see you in the hospital."

"You're taking that little twats side?" She said looking at her mother in disbelief.

"Her name is Jessica and she's my daughter,"

"No I'm your daughter, she's just the kid of the guy you were fucking while you were married to dad. I'm the girl you gave birth to."

"Don't you get it?" Jessica said after throwing the necklace and box on the floor before walking over to her. "You were a mistake,"

"I said shut your mouth,"

"No this needs to be said you're just mad at me because your mother wants nothing to do with you if it were her decision you wouldn't be alive right now."

Spencer snapped and punched Jessica in the eye as hard as she could. The girl jumped up and screamed before running down the stairs Spencer ran after her.

"Bitch you're going to need a lot of surgery when I'm done with you." She yelled running out the door and following her down the street. Just as Spencer caught up with her and grabbed a hand full of hair she was pulled back by someone taking the hair with her. "Let me go I need to give this bitch what she deserves,"

"You're going to get it now," Jessica huffed as Cassandra walked over to her.

"Spencer calm down," A man said she knew that voice it was a boy's voice. She knew this boy's touch.

"Cunt you're lucky I'm being held back," She yelled before Jessica and Cassandra walked off. The words she said cut deep she felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned and buried her head into the boy's chest, he even spelled familiar. When she pulled away she finally saw his face it was Mike her ex.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Uh I'm spending a semester here and thought I'd look you up glad I came when I did or you could be in jail,"

"Wait your going to jail what happened?" Jenna said running over.

"I got the bitches hair," Spencer said holding up the handful of red hair.

"Well if a Montgomery has a shot she takes a shot."

"Is that a drinking game I don't know about?" Mike asked.

"It should be," Spencer said smiling.

"Um thanks Mike for stopping her from hurting the bitch any worse but I think I can watch her from here."

"Alright," He said. "Um call me my numbers still the same."

"Ok,"

"What is Mike doing here?" Jenna asked as they walked up the stairs into her house.

"Um exchange student thing."

"Well he's gotten cute,"

"Yeh,"

Spencer walked into her room and picked up the extravagant necklace off the floor along with the box and a note.

_Thank you,_

_LM_

It was beautiful, how could someone throw this on the floor?

"Who's that from?"

"Oh you know one of my many admirers,"

"It's nice is it real?"

"It sparkles like its real,"

Lucius sat in a pub at Diagon Alley thinking about what he saw earlier that night. He had walked around a corner and saw Spencer hugging a boy and he had his arms wrapped around her. He spun and walked away he didn't need to see anymore. It stung to see her with another man and stung worse to see her in the arms of someone else.

He ordered another whiskey and drank it quickly before walking out of the bar.

Spencer was in her room online when a video chat popped up.

"Hey bitch," Her friends said in unison. She laughed and waved.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"We're all fine better knowing your ok," Lib said.

"Ok I'm out of the loop who's fuckin who?"

"Well I met a guy from Jamaica who lives in Cali now." Greg said with a smile

"Fun, is he hot?"

"Oh yeh big time,"

As all of her friends numbered off their new boyfriends and girlfriends Spencer smiled and laughed.

"God it's so good to see you again kinda. You coming down for the surf competition in a few months?"

"Oh hell yeh you know I can't miss one of those. I'll talk to dad about it but its late here so I gotta crash I have to get this cast of tomorrow at like seven. Greg, I owe you a kidney. Brandy, stop raping the fridge. Lib, leave Greg and his Jamaican hotness alone. And the rest of you eat a burger or something you're looking way to skinny."

After they said good bye Spencer looked at the necklace she'd put on her favorite poetry book. Spencer smiled as she remembered being with Lucius and how good he made her feel. Why would he want her to forget him? She found the box in the back of her closet and pulled it out.

She opened the box and found the ring she knew belonged to Lucius. Spencer found a role of hemp she had and started to weave it into a necklace around the ring.

When her father walked into the house to see every light on, he walked upstairs and looked to see his daughter fast asleep, still in her clothes, a half woven hemp necklace in her hands. He smiled and pulled a blanket over her before kissing her forehead.

"Night pumpkin," He mumbled before turning off the light in her room and closing her door as he walked out of her room.

The next morning Spencer woke with the half woven hemp necklace in her hands she was still in her clothes.

"Oh man I must've fell asleep with my clothes on." She quickly finished the necklace and put it on looking at the ring before walking down stairs and getting in the car. Once her cast was off her and her dad went out to lunch.

"So uh dad, in a few months there's a surf competition in Cali that I wanted to enter."

"Spencer I really don't think that's a good idea you just got your cast off,"

"Please dad I haven't been surfing for a long time I really miss it."

He sighed and looked at his daughter her big green eyes were full of hope.

"Fine I guess,"

"Thanks dad,"

Lucius was sitting in a cozy little restaurant with his son discussing work and what Lucius plans to do now that he was free.

"So have you seen Spencer since you were freed?" Draco asked.

"No I haven't," Lucius drawled trying to seem as calm as possible.

"I think you should she was different, in a good way."

"It's not your decision Draco," He said knowing his son was right he should see her again. Without her he felt misplaced and empty.

"Did you hear about that Spencer girl?" He heard the women say to her companion behind him.

"That she got her cast off?"

"Well that and she's going back to California,"

"That's good she'll be home with her friends,"

Lucius felt like a knife was going into his heart. He instantly remembered a conversation they had back at the manor one morning when they were out feeding the little bird.

"_Have you ever been to the Santa Monica pier?"_

"_No I haven't,"_

"_Well when you get out let's say we'll go even if we only just talk about it."_

"_No we'll go,"_

"_Really?"_

"_I promise,"_

"_Awesome we'll ride on the Ferris wheel and get corndogs and then we can ride the roller coaster till we throw up. Then after that I can teach you how to surf."_

"_I don't surf,"_

"_Not yet but we'll get you a board and I'll teach you,"_

"_No thank you my dear as I said before I don't surf, I will be perfectly content watching you."_

"_Alright will you come to my competitions?"_

"_Yes I will,"_

It was a bitter sweet memory.

"Apparently she's going back for some kind of competition,"

"Draco,"

"Yes father,"

"I think I'm going to go on a trip to get my mind off of everything."

"I think that's a great idea father,"

* * *

**That's it for now leave your comments as always I love reading them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy. I love the comments and I love writing this story. Also just put another banner for this story up.**

* * *

Spencer smiled when she and Jenna went to the air port. She was going to be away from her dad for a long time but no longer than when she was with Lucius. It was the first time she'd be in California without her dad. The competition was a few months away but she had to train. Jenna was driving with her to the airport so she could go back to New York.

"Thank you for being here for me," Spencer said smiling at her friend.

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know but you've been a great help, I don't know how I would've been able to do this without you."

"You're full of shit, I made it through without you when I was in the Hospital."

"No I'm not, and hey you had that hot lawyer by your side I'm sure you didn't miss me too much."

"That's not true,"

"Oh it so is did you bounce up on it?"

"Please you know I bounced up on it like it was my job,"

Spencer and Jenna laughed.

"So Chad will pay for your room at the hotel and your room service so order anything you want," She said once they got to the airport.

"He doesn't have to do that,"

"I know but he's going to because you're my lover."

Spencer laughed again. Once they got to the airport Spencer walked Jenna to her gate after a tearful good bye Jenna handed the man her ticket and turned around.

"You look beautiful." Spencer said looking at her friend.

"You look beautiful,"

"Are we like dating now?"

"Shut the hell up bitch. Call me when you get in."

"I will, love you bitch," She said before turning around and walking away. Spencer was walking down the hallway when she turned a corner and saw how long the next one was. She looked around. "Anyone with a golf cart wanna give me a ride?" She yelled to the hallway. "Ugh fuck a moose," She huffed before walking down to catch her plane.

Lucius was walking through the air port it was the first time he'd ever traveled by airplane and he was disgusted but he knew he should because it was important for his freedom to accept more muggle things. He would be flying first class of course on the best airplane he could find. He just didn't know it was such a hassle it was becoming annoying.

Once he finally got into his seat he sighed and rubbed his temples. The only reason he was even on this damn plane is because he promised Spencer he would come see her.

"_So you promised to come to see me surf in a competition, but do you pinky promise?" She smiled holding up her pinky._

"_Yes," He smiled down at her holding up his pinky before she pulled away._

"_Don't do it if you don't mean it,"_

"_I mean it." He said grabbing her pinky with his and kissing her._

He smirked at her childish moments. But he did promise her he'd come see her in a surfing competition and he knew it'd be in California. As much as he didn't like being here, he made a promise and this was one he was going to keep.

Spencer sat on the plane with her headphones in her ears looking out the window like she did the first time. She was listening to some sappy crap that she had on her IPod and pretending she was in a movie. She was wearing sweats and her sweatshirt, she was also wearing her aviator sunglasses and the trucker hat she paid to airbrush at a fair a few years back. Halfway through the plane ride she stood and walked to the bathroom. Everyone was asleep and the door was locked and she heard a low moan.

"Hey put it back in your pants I have to take a piss." She yelled banging on the door after a few minutes she gave up and walked to first class to use their bathroom. Spencer walked past the curtains and gawked at first class. "Damn I knew it rich people are fat." She said looking at the seats before walking up the aisle and into the bathroom.

Lucius watched as a girl in sweats and a sweatshirt walked past the curtains and looked at the seats.

"Damn I knew it rich people are fat," She said before walking to the bathroom. As she walked he studied her she had big sunglasses on that were covering her face but he knew that voice. She had on a hat that said _California Surf Babe_ in black and blue writing. Her long hair was pulled into a pony tail that was pulled through the hole in the back.

When she walked out he noticed the brace on her arm a women stopped her.

"Oh you poor thing what happened to your arm?" The old women asked her.

"Nothing, I just have to wear this to this because I broke my arm a few months ago."

"How did you break it?"

"Um I got into a car wreck or something," She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I gotta get back to my seat."

"Ok take care dear,"

Spencer walked back into coach feeling relieved she couldn't believe there was only a few people in first class maybe she should move up there.

Once they were about to land she was excited to see the sun and the beach. Happiness and relief flowed through her body she was home. The first thing she wanted to do was to get into the water and practice. She hadn't surfed in months and she needed to perfect her technique as soon as she could.

Lucius sat in amazement had Spencer really not seen him? But he thought back to another conversation they had.

_Spencer was smiling at him across the table when they were having lunch._

"_So how do you usually prepare for a surf competition?"_

"_You know it's so funny I'm not a perfectionist at all and I don't take anything seriously but when it comes to any kind of surfing competition I get into this zone for months. Like you don't mess with my zone and once I step out onto the beach I'm totally serious and focused till they announce the winners. I'm so over critical of myself and if I screw up on anything like even if my foot was an inch out of place I'll spend the next few months on the beach practicing until I get it perfect."_

"_I think it's impressive to see a young woman so dedicated and focused on something it's quite refreshing,"_

He smiled she must be in her 'zone' as she liked to say. It amazed him how dedicated one person could be.

Spencer got off the plane and walked to the car that was picking her up it drove her to a nice hotel where she quickly changed grabbed her surfboard. She ran down to the bus that took her to the beach. She was afraid to sit down it was dirty and smelled like piss and weed nothing like London's buses. When it stopped she was relieved to smell the ocean air she took off her flip flops and felt the warm sand under her feet. She smiled before heading to the water. Once she got on the first wave and fell into the water surfing came back easily for her. The past few months went out of her mind and all she thought of in those few moments was how amazing she felt. Surfing was so freeing from her. When she paddled back to the water to wait for the next wave she saw a guy.

"Hey you're pretty good," He said smiling.

"Thanks," Spencer said passively.

"You gonna enter that competition in a few months?"

"Yeh that's why I'm out here my forms rusty,"

"It doesn't look rusty,"

"Trust me it is," She said still looking for a good wave.

"You look familiar do I know you?"

"Probably from the news,"

"Oh what'd you do rob a bank?"

"Nope went missing," She said paddling towards a wave she fell off as soon as she stood. Spencer got to the surface and let out a yell of frustration hitting her hand on the water before getting back on her board.

"You seem stressed why don't you come to a beach party tonight and loosen up?"

"I can't,"

"Yes you can you just don't want to,"

"No I can't I'm in training mode,"

"Oh you can take one night off after all you've been through your really going to just jump into this hard as hell training,"

"Rigorous training,"

"What?"

"The word you're looking for, for hard as hell training is rigorous."

"Oh, so are you down for the beach party."

Spencer thought about it, maybe she should go to this thing it would be better than just sitting in the hotel room and watching some stupid reality shows. And it had been so long since she'd been to a beach party, she missed them.

"Ok um I just have to go back to my hotel and change first, which beach is it on?"

"This one, what's your name?"

"Spencer,"

"Nice to meet you Spencer I'm Nick,"

"Ok what time's this party?" She said studying him; he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan, his body was toned and he had a white smile. He was cute but he was no Lucius.

"It's at six, look for the bonfire,"

"Alright," She said before going to the shore she really didn't want to surf while being talked to by some guy while she was trying to train. Spencer got back on the bus that smelled like piss and pot and rode it back to her hotel before she called her friends to see if they wanted to drive down to go to the beach party. A few of them did and said they'd all pile into Greg's truck and go down there. Spencer smiled and then called Jenna she told her she'd checked in and was enjoying her room.

Once she got back to her room she laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. She felt so lonely without Lucius she reached up and touched the hemp necklace. Spencer stood and dug through her bag to find something to wear. She decided on a hippy skirt and a swimsuit top with a sweatshirt and turned on the T.V. to wait for her friends.

Lucius settled into the hotel it was the best on in this town that he could find. It was a suit on the top floor and he'd settled in nicely. He heard a knock at the door before it opened and Narcissa strutted into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if the rumors were true,"

"What rumors?" He asked his body tensing more and more as she stepped closer to him.

"I've heard that you've run half way across the world for a muggle."

"No I came to fulfill a promise I made to someone that's it."

"Oh?" She smirked. "Well I heard that girl came down here and that you followed her."

"I made a promise," He said standing up and getting himself some whiskey.

"To a muggle, don't you remember what we used to do to muggles?" Narcissa said.

"Yes I remember,"

"What happened to us Lucius? We used to be on top of the world."

"I'm still the same man I was before."

"No you're not. You're in love with her you don't love me anymore." She said looking a bit pathetic.

"Narcissa, we haven't slept in the same bed for years-" He was cut off when she kissed him. Lucius quickly pushed her away. "This is ridiculous,"

"No what's ridiculous dear Lucius is you," She spat. "Look at yourself, look what you've been reduced to. Have you given any thought as to what will happen if she sees you here or back in London for that matter? I saw the look in her eyes at the manor she'll want to be with you. Not only will you be with a woman who the tabloids followed, but she's also a muggle. Before you know it you'll be with her filthy little friends and having _half blood_ children with her."

"It's not like that, I just made a promise."

"Oh like you owe her some big favor, let me remind you who she is." Narcissa said throwing some magazines on the desk before him. "She is one of the people we used to murder for our cause. She is a popular surfer and a very damaged girl."

"It doesn't matter what you say because I gave her my word."

"Oh right I forgot you're so in love. Do you honestly believe that you've completely changed your ways in the months that she was trapped in your house? Well let me enlighten you death eaters don't ever change. You and I are two of a kind at least I can admit it. You used to be a legend with us now you're just a joke."

Lucius stood he had to get away or else he'd snap.

"I'll take my chances," He said walking to the door.

"Don't do it Lucius not only will you soil your family name, but you'll destroy her world."

He opened the door.

"I want you gone when I get back." Lucius said before storming out.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy love the wonderful comments and as always I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer saw a truck with people in the bed she smiled and ran downstairs.

"Hey guys," She said jumping into the back.

"Spence how are you," Lib said hugging her.

"I'm in the bed let's go to the beach." She said after she sat down all of her friends asked her questions about everything they could think of and she answered them. It was a bit tedious but it made her feel good to be around her friends. Lib pulled a water bottle out of her bag.

"Here Spencer take a drink," Spencer took it and took a big drink thinking it was water before spitting it out.

"What hell is this?" She said although her throat was burning.

"It's cherry vodka,"

"You could've warned me."

"Sorry do you still want it?"

"Nah, you got any Mike's in there?"

"Yeh,"

"Gimmie,"

Once they got to the beach Spencer had a pretty good bus going she had her Mike's Hard Lemonade in her hand but everyone thought it was iced tea since she put it in a different can. She just wanted to forget about the few months with Lucius. Ever since she got to California memories kept flashing in her head things Lucius tried to erase from her memory it hurt her to think he wanted her not to remember him at all.

They walked to the bon fire and Spencer felt totally out of place there. Usually she'd be the life of these parties and laughed at the stupid jokes but it all seemed boring to her. The jokes that usually made her laugh she realized they were stupid and crude. She missed the witty jokes Lucius told her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," She said stepping away from them she had her bag and more of the liquor. Spencer walked onto the side walk and found a bus. She kept drinking when she was on the bus not caring about the pungent smell of piss, and vomit.

"Hey what's that?" The bus driver yelled.

"Mango tea," She said holding up the can.

"Oh, I thought it was one of them Four whatever's that was just banned."

Spencer didn't care what the man had to say and she quickly got off the bus to find that she was in the middle of a festival. By the time she got to sit down she was in the middle of it and really drunk. She had finished two of her cans and couldn't think straight.

By the time she got up and started walking she couldn't see straight. Her whole world was spinning the farther she got into the festival the more her head started to hurt. There were flashing lights and people with masks getting into her face. She pushed through the crowd feeling completely lost. She looked around looking for a familiar face or someone who could help her. Spencer clutched her head as a platinum blonde streaked through her vision she soon lost her balance and fell to the ground.

A few minutes later she felt strong arms wrap around her and she smelled a very familiar smell it smelled of whiskey and a bit of smoke it was the smell of a man she knew... it was Lucius' smell. She looked up and saw blurry steel-grey eyes.

Lucius had been walking around for a while it was soon dark and he found a festival. He didn't know what it was for but he thought it'd be a good distraction from the earlier events. Lucius was standing glaring at the muggles when he saw a familiar looking girl stumble into the crowed she looked confused and disorientated.

He quickly followed her into the crowed to see her looking around and gripping her head. Her bright green eyes were filled with worry and something else... was she drunk? Lucius quickly ran over to her as she fell. He wrapped his arms around her remembering the first time he met her in the Manor after she had fainted in front of the painting of his father. He studied her like he'd done the first time she still had that small scar by her eye brow but instead of the stitches on her lip she had a brace on her wrist. She opened her eyes before closing them again. He picked her up and carried her away from this place.

Once he found a quiet place he looked through her bag and found out the hotel she was staying in was the same one he was staying in. Lucius quickly hailed a taxi and got the drunken girl to her hotel. He cringed at the heavy smell of curry in the taxi.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The taxi driver said with a heavy middle eastern accent. He wanted to Crucio the man. "Job well done my good man,"

"Could you just drive," He said trying to keep his composure.

Once the taxi driver got them to the hotel he handed him money and got a still passed out Spencer out of the cab. Lucius carried her up to the room which was just two floors under his. He carefully laid her onto the bed and studied her.

She opened her eyes a little bit and lightly touched his face.

"Is it really you?" He heard her raspy voice ask he felt a pang of guilt. Lucius stood and turned away from her, she reached for him. "Please don't go," He turned to look at her. She looked absolutely devastated as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want you to go,"

Lucius looked at the necklace around her neck it was his ring. Before he sent her to that muggle hospital he took off his white gold ring and placed it in her bag. As he looked at the broken young woman who wore his ring proudly around her neck he felt like his heart was going to break. He turned and left the room.

Spencer woke the next morning feeling like her head was going to split in two. She sat up and noticed she was in her room still wearing the same clothes she had on last night.

"Shit what did I do last night?" She asked herself as she tried to think it was all a blur. She laid back down on the bed and buried her head in her pillow.

Lucius sat in his room thinking of the night before he couldn't get Spencer out of his mind.

"_You'll destroy her world."_

Did his presence in her life really cause her to down ward spiral like that? He had felt such a connection to this girl and her past but maybe he was doing more harm than good.

Spencer had taken a few pain pills and put on her bikini before she walked down to the pool. She got into the water and started swimming laps trying to clear her mind. Last night was a blur to her but one thing she remembered was seeing those eyes his eyes. But there was no way he was here. Sure he promised to come to one of her surf competitions but she didn't know how he could found out about it. She sighed and dove into the water again maybe swimming it could take her mind off of it.

Lucius walked down the hallway and by the pool noticing Spencer swimming in it. He sat and watched her for a while. He would follow through on his promise and then would leave and go back to his world where he would never see her again.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter for you all. Glad you all enjoy so far. Also I got really bored last night and made another banner for this story.**

* * *

Spencer had stayed at the hotel for the next month. One day she got a letter for her at the front desk saying all competitors will be staying at a beach house till the competition. They would be required to move in by that Saturday. Spencer sighed it was Wednesday she was kind of excited for the move she didn't like hotels it brought back memories.

_Spencer had just walked back to her mother's house to find that the front lights were off. She walked sat on the front porch for about thirty minutes before she decided to see if she could get in another way. She had walked into the back yard to see the dining room light on and her mom, step-dad and step step-sister sitting at the table laughing and eating. Spencer didn't know what to think could her mother really just forget about her like that. She didn't know what to do and before she knew what was happening she threw a rock as hard as she could, smashing the window and almost hitting Jessica in the head. Her mother and step-father gasped and Jessica screamed, they all turned their heads. Spencer glared at her mother before running off._

_She got to a hotel and gave the man at the front desk some money feeling lucky her dad gave her money for the trip. She walked into the room and immediately ordered room service. Spencer waited till she got the food she before she grabbed her pocket knife and rolled up her sleeve._

_She placed the cold blade against her wrist before pressing it into her skin. It stung a little and she cut herself a few more times before getting one of the towels out of the bathroom. She wrapped it around her wrist and cleaned of the knife and sat down next to the food. She ate as much as she could a little nervous habit she had. Feeling sick she ran into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet and all the contents in her stomach were in the process of returning as someone knocked on the door._

"_Hello," She heard a female voice call._

"_One sec," Spencer yelled as she stood and grabbed another towel looking at herself in the mirror; her mascara was running and her eyes were puffy and blood shot. As she was in the process of wiping her mouth someone walked in. She looked over to see Jessica standing there she felt her eyes on her wrists and knew they moved to the toilet. The redhead walked over to her looking sympathetic._

"_I understand." She said before hugging her. Spencer started to cry. "Cassie's down stairs she says she's sorry and she wants you to come home."_

"_Don't tell anyone,"_

"_I won't,"_

_Spencer reluctantly pulled her hoodie on and went down stairs. She spent the whole night in the guest bedroom at her mother's house._

The next morning her mother institutionalized her. She pushed the thought out of her mind and packed her bags. Spencer checked out and walked outside and got on the bus. She got off at the right spot and quickly found the house.

She opened the door with the key they gave her and walked in.

"Hello?" She called. She heard footsteps running down the stairs they turned the corner it was that guy she met at the beach a few days ago. _Fuck a moose._ She thought. _I don't want to deal with this tool._

"Hey beautiful, what happened to you at the party?"

"What's it to you,"

"I was just worried you're too hot to be wandering around by yourself."

Spencer gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room if you want," He said moving to put his arm around her.

"Any part of you that touches me is getting ripped off and thrown to the sharks."

He immediately put his arm down by his side. Spencer found the sign that said _Girls_ she walked into the hallway and walked into one of the many rooms. She put her bags down and quickly changed to go to the beach.

Spencer walked down and sat on the water for a while thinking about Lucius. She touched the hemp necklace and rode the waves for a while. When she was done she went back to the house to see Lib, Greg, Brandy, and the most surprising Mike.

"Hey guys," She said walking in. "Are you all in the surf competition or are you just stalking me?"

"Well I'm stalking you I don't know about them," Mike joked.

That night the rest of the competitors arrived and Spencer was shocked at who walked into the house.

"Hello everyone,"

"Jessica?" Lib asked.

"The one and only," The red head said smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Last time I checked you didn't surf." Spencer said.

"I've been surfing for years Spence what afraid of a little competition,"

"Not from you and your piece of crap tacky hot pink board."

"Well we'll just see about that in a few weeks," She said before walking to the room.

"I'm so gonna kill her," Spencer said her finger nails digging into her palms. Mike stroked her arm.

"Come on go put on something else and I'll get you out of here." He said smiling at her.

Spencer went into the room and changed into a purple tie-dyed hippie skirt, a black halter top and some flip-flops. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and walked outside. Mike led her outside and they started talking before they knew it they we to a quaint little restaurant that played live jazz music.

"So how've you been since you know," Mike said.

"I've been good I just wish that Nick guy would leave me alone he's such a creeper."

"What do you mean I thought he was your type?"

"He would have been last year but not anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's just so fucking stupid the dipshit didn't even know what rigorous meant, it's likely he's never read a book that has more than twenty pages in it. I have half a mind to crack him over the head with my skateboard and the other half agrees." Mike laughed at her words.

"I missed you Spence,"

"I missed you to kinda,"

"Kinda?"

"Well you were always gone at your fancy prep school and you finally came back last year I just kinda got used to you being gone."

"Spence I'll never be gone,"

"Well how do I know for like five years you were in my back pocket then when we were eleven you just left."

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't not go,"

"I know,"

"Hey my mom's calling I'll be right back,"

"Ok tell her hi for me," She said as he walked outside. Spencer fiddled with her drink as she heard the slow jazz play and watched as couples started to dance, she felt awkward. She looked across the room and saw a tall man with platinum blonde hair. She stood and walked over to him in shock... could it be? "Lucius,"

"Hello pet," He smirked. He was wearing black tailored pants and a black dress shirt.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No dear this is very real," He said before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Lucius placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him.

"You look beautiful,"

"I can say the same thing about you... it wouldn't make any sense but I could." He chuckled at her humor he hadn't felt this happy since he sent her away.

"I never thought I'd see you again," She said as they swayed back and forth. He smelled like whiskey, a hint of cigars, and something else that she could never pin point.

Lucius couldn't help but pull her closer to him it felt good to have her in his arms again. She smelled like the ocean.

"I made a promise to you that I intend to keep,"

"What promise was that?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember some but not all of it you tried to erase my memory remember," He didn't speak for a while. "I just wonder why,"

"If you're mad I don't blame you I was a coward I should have fought for you,"

"Yeh why didn't you,"

"I sent you away so we could go back to our normal lives I did it so I could leave you... I did it for you I thought that if I made you have no memory of me than you'd have a chance at better life. Then I saw you with that boy that you're with tonight a few weeks ago and I decided that I was being selfish and if you had a chance at being happy without all the complications that I brought you-" Spencer looked at him in disbelief before she cut him off.

"You really are an asshole you can't just go around deciding how things are supposed to work out you don't get to choose my memories or how I feel. Weather you believe it or not I've always been one-hundred with you and you doing all this is exactly like lying." She said looking at him. He noticed the fire in her eyes that he'd seen the first day he met her and realized how much he missed her.

"I'm sorry," He said soft voice she could feel his breath on her lips. "Forgive me." She could feel the familiar burn of tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't,"

"Don't make me beg for your forgiveness,"

Her lower lip quivered before she kissed him he kissed her back as the song came to an end. She pulled away.

"I have to go," She said before pulling away from him she walked outside and saw Mike still on the phone.

"Um I'm gonna go to one of the street venders and get a pretzel I'll meet you back at the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeh thanks for helping me calm down."

"Ok see you later."

Lucius sat and sipped whiskey as he listened to the slow jazz music his mind was focused on Spencer. He looked around the room and the boy that Spencer was with walk over to him.

"Nice shirt is this muggle look?" The boy said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not dumb I see things other people might not see, I know things other people might not know."

Lucius waited for him to continue.

"I know who you are and I know what you've done, but I don't know how the Ministry will react to the fact that you revealed yourself to a muggle, so I'll make this easy for you stay away from Spencer or I'll reveal your little secrets to the ministry and Merlin knows what they'll so."

"Are you threatening me?" He scowled to the boy. All he did was smirk and walk away. Lucius quickly drank his drink and went back to his hotel fuming.

Little did any of them know that they were being watched carefully.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter for you all I'm loving writing this story right now and as always I'm loving the comments.**

* * *

They next morning Spencer woke up early and started stretching so she could go practice when she heard a knock at the door. Since no one else was up she answered it and was shocked to see her mother standing there.

"Hello Spencer,"

"Jessica's not up, but I will gladly flip over her mattress so she can get up and spend time with you."

"I'm not here to see her; I actually came to see you,"

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Because I need to tell you something that I should've told you a long time ago."

"I'm listening,"

"I can't tell you here come we can go for a walk,"

Spencer groaned and put on her flip flops before walking out the door. They had walked down to a pier without saying a word to each other when they got there Spencer got a hotdog and soda and was surprised when her mother got the same thing.

"Haven't seen you eat one of those in like... ever." She said when they sat down.

"I used to eat hotdogs and pretzels all the time when I was pregnant with you,"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Last night I saw you dancing with a man at the jazz restaurant."

"So what are you gonna call me a tramp or something?"

"No um... I just wanted you to know that that man is the reason you were born."

Spencer immediately began choking on her hotdog before she spit it out and it flew into someone's unattended purse.

"What?"

"Well when I was seventeen I had traveled to London and while I was there I was a few months pregnant and my dad wasn't going to pay for an abortion. So I went to a pub and sat next to this really attractive blonde man and ordered a drink while I was ordering he made me order a soda. I got mad and asked him why he did that. He somehow knew I was pregnant and scolded me for being in a pub. I told him I wanted to drink and again he scolded me and said he had just had a son and he was supposed to have two but the other one came out still born. He said how hard it was on him and his wife and how a child was a precious gift that couldn't be squandered. So knowing that I kept you-"

"If you think that's gonna make up for everything it's not." Spencer said cutting the woman off

"I don't expect it too and I wish I didn't spend most of your life resenting you and looking back I wish I could've been more involved in your life but I haven't and I'm starting to hate myself for it."

"Um why is Jessica in the surf competition,"

"She's jealous of you,"

"Why?"

"Because I've been talking about you a lot and looking at your old photos more than I used to and she thinks I'll love her more if she surfs or something I don't know. Her ranting about you is kind of getting on my nerves."

"Well her provoking me is pissing me off,"

"She just wants you to hurt her so she can have you send to jail,"

"What the hell is wrong with her? I mean yeh I don't like people and that's a great plan get the real daughter out of the way so she can take my place but I would never do that,"

"Oh? Why not miss tough girl?" Her mother joked.

"Because I don't like to get to get in the face, it's my bread and butter. You don't mess with my bread and butter," She laughed and her mother genuinely laughed with her.

"Listen you should know that I didn't want to send you too that place I just thought it was best for you,"

"How did you think that was best for me?"

"I knew that you were cutting and I heard that you'd made yourself throw up I honestly just wanted you to stop hurting yourself. Regardless of everything you're still my daughter and I don't ever want you to intentionally hurt yourself,"

"The reason I cut myself at that time was because I felt abandoned I guess it kinda became real for me that you didn't care about me the way most mothers care about their kids and I felt so bad then I ate a lot and I ate too much and threw up, but I survived."

"You always were a survivor I remember I had to be put on bed rest and I remembered what that man said so every day I would put my hands on my stomach and I would always tell you 'Kick me damn it kick me as hard as you can' and you always would," Cassandra said smiling. "I know that man is a good person and while I don't necessarily agree with the age difference I know that he is a good match for you."

Spencer smiled and soon they parted ways. Spencer knew they wouldn't be close and they'd go back to ignoring each other soon but she felt some contentment knowing they bonded even just for a moment.

Lucius sat in his hotel room conflicted, how dare that _boy_ threaten to tell the ministry that he revealed himself to a muggle. He stood and started pacing the room when something caught his eye out the window. He went to look and saw Spencer walking down the street before she turned her head to look at him. She smiled and waved him over. _Forget that boy,_ He thought before walking down.

Spencer looked up at the window... no way was he staying in the hotel that she was in the whole time and she didn't even know it. She smiled and waved her hand to tell him to come down. A few minutes later he appeared in a white dress shirt and black pants. She suddenly felt self conscious she was in sweats, a baggy shirt and a sweatshirt. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms before they kissed passionately.

"How are you pet?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"I'm better now," He said smiling.

"Wait was that a smile?" She giggled.

Lucius looked at her happiness filled his body as the boys threats drifted from his head in this moment nothing else mattered.

"I can't believe you were in the same hotel as me the whole time I was there and I didn't even realize it I'm such a dumbass," She laughed. "Come on let's go to the beach I know this cool spot not far from here."

Lucius followed her to the beach. He watched as she took off her flip flops.

"Ok Lucius you should take off those shoes."

"Why?"

"Because you don't wear shoes on the beach it's just common sense."

He sighed but took them off and rolled up his pants as felt the grains of sand under his feet before she grabbed his hand and they continued walking. This was all so out of his element. She soon led him to a waterfall.

"Ok you need to strip to your underwear," She said as she took off her top revealing her bikini.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to get those nice clothes wet,"

"Where will we put them my dear?"

"Take them off and give them to me," She said making a bag out of her sweatshirt.

He did as she told him Spencer's jaw dropped he was wearing black boxer briefs.

"Well," He smirked at her distraction.

"Um hand them to me,"

He did and watched as she put his clothes in her sweatshirt and wrapped it up before she put it in her mouth and climbed up a tree and onto a rock she placed it up there and shimmied down. She took his hand again and led him to the water fall. They walked right next to it and then behind it.

"I came here a lot when I was younger," She said as they slowly made their way into the cave. Lucius looked at the young woman she was so serine in this environment. He could feel her hand relax before she jumped into the water and swam to the nearest rock. When she made her way on it she tilted her head to the side and looked at him coyly.

"Well?" Spencer said Lucius jumped in and swam over to her. When his head came above the water he looked at her with those piercing grey eyes. "I'm glad you can swim,"

They spent most of the day in the cave before they went back to the beach she got their clothes down. Lucius put his pants on and Spencer put on her sweat shirt before they walked to the nearby pier. The couple talked about their usual topics books, their individual lives. She led him to the Farris wheel he sat with his arm around her as they watched the sunset. Spencer looked up at him.

"What darling?" He asked.

"I love you,"

Lucius smiled at her words and knew she meant them.

"I love you too."

He said before their lips met.

* * *

**The calm before the storm... let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoo here's the next chapter for you all.**

* * *

Spencer had walked home perfectly happy with the events of the day she smiled at the thought of being with Lucius. She laughed at a conversation they had while she was getting their stuff from the rock.

"_You'd think you'd get some swim trunks or a Speedo, you're in California for god sakes."_

"_I'm sorry pet I don't do much swimming, and I still can't believe that I'm down here and you're up there and I'm in my underwear,"_

"_Well like I said before we couldn't swim in our clothes and I wouldn't want you to fall and break your neck, then what would we do?" She said climbing down._

"_You'd have to be my nurse then," He said pulling her into his arms as she giggled._

"_Put your pants on were in public," She joked._

She smiled realizing she still had his shirt on. Once she got to the house it was a little after midnight. Spencer looked outside and she saw everyone by a fire.

"Hey where've you been all day?" Lib said walking in.

"Oh I went to talk to my mom,"

"Oh shit how'd that go."

"Better than expected, you know she actually ate a hotdog,"

"No shit,"

"What?" Greg asked walking in.

"Cassandra ate a hotdog,"

"Holy shit, what did she put on it?"

"I don't know mayo, relish, ketchup, mustard,"

"I can't believe it,"

"Why not? She's a normal person,"

"No she's Cassandra, the venomous she devil."

"Yeh good point Greg, plus there is no way you could spend more than ten minutes in alone with her."

"Yeh, so are you coming out to the bonfire?"

"Nah I'm gonna go for a run on the beach," She said grabbing some water.

"Alright we'll talk to you later." Greg said as they walked out.

"Ok," Spencer changed her clothes and walked out onto the beach people from the bonfire shouted her name. She rolled her eyes and began running they were drunk, and she didn't like dealing with drunk people. Just then she heard steps behind her she turned her head and groaned in frustration... Nick was running behind her.

"Spencer," He slurred running faster. She picked up her pace knowing for a fact he was drunk. Every time he started to run faster she ran faster. Spencer smirked she could run and outpace anyone when they were sober and she knew for a fact she could out run this drunk asshole.

Finally she looked behind her and he was gone she slowed down her pace to a jog and thought about the earlier encounters she'd had with her friends. She got frustrated with their humor tonight usually she'd be laughing with them but she remembered even before Lucius she started to think the jokes they made were stupid. She thought back and realized how many times she had to tell them to be quiet or to stop what they were doing. They were all the same age they were all legally adults but she was the only one who acted like an adult except for Jenna. Maybe the joke of mama wolf wasn't a joke anymore.

Spencer had felt she'd grown a lot in these past few months with Lucius yes she was still a child in many ways and she was not denying it in any way, shape or form. But Lucius had helped her grow as a person and develop. She had turned around and ran back to the house. She walked into the house to see everyone waiting for her.

"Why did you ignore us?" Jessica slurred she was clearly drunk.

"Because I didn't want to drink by a fire I wanted to go for a run."

"You know I think you're ignoring your friends you haven't spent a bit of time with them since you've been back in Cali."

"Your drunk I'm not going to deal with you right now can you talk to me when your sober."

"No bitch your gonna deal with me right now." She said stumbling to her feet and over to Spencer. "You have been nothing but a bitch to me since we met and since you've been back you've been acting like your better than everyone because why your little friend Jenna didn't die."

"Wait Jenna's alive," Lib said equally as drunk. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It slipped my mind I'm sorry,"

"You're **sorry** for the last year I've stayed up every night thinking about what happened to her and you knew that she was fine what the fuck is wrong with you."

"I'm sorry I've been thinking about other things right now,"

"What like having dinner with your whore mom or spending time on a beach with a married man?"

"Wait you were spending time with **my** mother?"

"She came to me ok?"

"You fucking bitch,"

Before she knew it she was being yelled at by two of her best friends, and her worst enemy.

"Everyone you all are drunk can you just calm down and we'll talk about this tomorrow,"

"Yes I'm drunk, are you?" Jessica yelled.

"No I'm completely sober,"

"What did I just say? What did I just say?" The redhead drunkenly screamed. Spencer felt so angry at her stupidity.

"I don't know, I didn't hear you. I didn't hear you, I didn't hear you."

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know I didn't hear you." Before she knew it Jessica punched her in the face and someone was pulling her hair. Next thing she knew she was on the ground getting kicked in the face and ribs. The guys pulled them off of her and she stood up livid.

"You punk ass bitches gang beat me!" She screamed as Matt grabbed her and pulled her into her room. Spencer grabbed her bag and started throwing her stuff in it when Greg walked in.

"Spencer what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my shit and going to a fucking hotel."

"You don't have to pack your stuff,"

"No I do I'm not having my shit broke and thrown into the ocean,"

"Why didn't you tell us Jenna was alive?"

"I have a lot going through my mind right now I'm sorry it really did slip my mind. I'm going to call the guy tomorrow and tell him I'm not staying here anymore."

"Spence-"

"No Greg don't even try to convince me, I just got gang beat and two of the cowards who gang beat me were people I've been friends with since I was eleven." She said. Once she knew she had everything she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder she grabbed her surfboard and walked out of the room and house.

Lucius sat in his room thinking about Spencer it was well after midnight but he couldn't go to sleep something felt off. He didn't know what but something was wrong. He heard a knock at his door he stood and opened it. The man was shocked to see Spencer standing there looking disheveled and her face was bruised. She had her bag on one arm and her surf board in the other.

"Spencer come in," He said grabbing her bag and leading her in. "What happened,"

"I got jumped," She said finally starting to sob.

"I'll call a doctor,"

"Don't bother the guy at the front desk has it covered," She said whipping her eyes.

Lucius sat her on the bed and looked at her feeling a twinge in his heart. Her face was starting to swell and her hair was a mess. He got her some ice in a rag and gently applied it to her face.

"You don't have to take care of me I've gotten my ass kicked before." She said it hurt her jaw to talk.

"I know I want to," He said gently rubbing her arm.

"I'm not some kid you know,"

"Spencer I haven't thought of you as a child since the first moment, you have shown me that you are more mature than most people I have been associated with." He spoke after a long silence. "The reason I am compelled to take of you because that's what happens when you genuinely care about someone."

Just then someone knocked on the door Lucius stood and answered it. Soon a muggle doctor walked in and came up to her.

"Spencer Montgomery?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm Doctor Fitz the hotel called me to come take a look at you, now can you tell me what happened?"

"Um... I came back from a run and the people I was staying with came over and asked me why I ignored them when they called my name at the beginning of my run." She said in a low voice. "Before I knew I was being yelled at by three different girls and then one of them pulled my hair and I started to get punched and kicked."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Um, my ribs and my jaw hurts when I talk,"

"Ok so I want you to come into my office so we can check out your ribs."

"Alright,"

Once she and Lucius got to the hospital they found out her jaw and a few of her knuckles were bruised and so were a few of her ribs. She wasn't seriously hurt but the doctor gave her some pain pills. They went back to the hotel and she got into her pajamas.

Lucius watched as she flinched every time she moved he had offered to help her but she said she was ok. He grabbed her hand by this time it was five in the morning.

"Do you want me to order room service?" He asked she nodded her head. "What would you like love?"

"Just some clam chowder or French onion soup the doctor said it's best if I don't chew anything."

Lucius picked up the phone and ordered her clam chowder as she got some soda from the vending machines.

"Thank you," She said before kissing him.

"Lie down and get some rest before your soup gets here," He said tenderly. Spencer nodded before lying down. Lucius poured her some soda and handed her one of the pills.

"Thanks again,"

"Like I said I don't mind pet." He said kissing her. Her soup soon came and she ate all of it Lucius put it outside the door before lying next to her watching as she soon fell to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer slept for the longest time when she woke at ten am. She sat up and yawned feeling a sharp pain in her jaw. She looked down at her phone and saw she had a bunch of missed calls. She checked her voice mail to find drunk dials and the surf competition manager to ask her to go to a meeting today at noon. She looked around to see that Lucius wasn't there she sighed and stood up she showered, took her pain pills and dressed in a loose fitting shirt and some shorts along with her black flip flops. She put her hair up and put on her trucker hat along with sunglasses to hide her black eye. She left Lucius a note and walked outside.

Spencer walked down the stairs and out to the bus. She walked on the beach and thought about what she was going to say to the man and her step-sister and her old best friends. Before she knew it she was at the house and it was noon she knocked on the door and a tall man opened the door he had to be about forty and he was trying to look twenty. _Douche alert._ She thought to herself.

"You must be Spencer come in." He said. She walked in and found Jenna, Lib and Brandy sitting there she sat across from them on the other couch and the man sat in the arm chair in the middle of them. "I'd like to ask what happened, Spencer what'd do you remember."

"Well I came home from a day out with my mother and then I went for a run while they were having a bonfire. They called me over but just wanted to go for a run so when I came back they were all sitting in here and then Jenna started talking it was clear that she was drunk. I told her to go to bed and we could deal with it when we she was sober. She got louder and she got into my face and then she brought up our old friend then Lib and Brandy started screaming at me and they were all drunk and then Jessica hit me and then someone was pulling my hair and the next thing I knew I was on the ground being punched and kicked." She said as best she could since her jaw was still in pain.

"Oh that is complete bullshit," Jessica snapped. "One we weren't drunk, two she was instigating and three she hit me first."

"Ok why would I instigate a fight with my best friends?" Spencer said livid as she took off her sunglasses. "Two of my ribs are fractured and six more are bruised. Look at my jaw; I can't talk without feeling immense pain. Look at their knuckles and their toes are bruised or broken."

"Girls, calm down... now what should we do about this?"

"Kick her out of the competition," Lib said. Spencer looked over at the girl who was glaring at her; she looked over at Brandy who looked a bit ashamed of herself.

"No..." Brandy said. "Don't kick her out she worked hard to get here and she's an amazing surfer she shouldn't be punished for any of this."

"Brandy," Jessica and Lib scolded angry. Spencer shot her a sympathetic look.

"How about this Spencer where are you staying now?"

"A hotel,"

"Ok well why don't you stay there till the competition on Saturday and then you can all compete but if I hear that anymore violence or underage drinking has happened in this house you will get kicked out. Sound good?"

"Yeh," They all said. Spencer stood and walked out of the house to see Greg, Nick, and Chris... but no Mike. She dismissed the thought and walked away from them.

Back at the hotel Lucius walked into the room to find that Spencer was gone. He walked to the bed and found a note saying she had to go to a meeting and she'd be back later. Lucius sat in silence hoping she was alright when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw the same boy from the restaurant with a balloon that said 'Don't Die' on it in one hand and flowers in the other.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I am relaxing in my room, now if I may ask what are you doing knocking on my door."

"I'm here to see Spencer I heard she was staying in this room. I thought I told you to stay away from her,"

"She came here the other night,"

"I swear to god when I come back you better be gone or Shackbolt will know everything." He snarled before turning away. A pang of fear shot through him and he sat in silence until Spencer walked through the door.

"Hey," She said walking in noticing his expression and walking up to him. "Lucius what's going on?" He said nothing for a long time. "Lucius talk to me,"

All he could do was look at her.

"I need to go for a walk,"

Spencer watched as he stood and walked out the door she sighed and dug through her purse. She pulled out an emergency cigarette she walked out to the balcony and lit it. It had been a year since she smoked but whenever she felt like the world was crushing down on her she needed one. Spencer was in the middle of smoking when she heard a knock at the door.

"Spence you in there it's me Mike,"

"Shit," She mumbled throwing her cigarette off the balcony and running inside she grabbed the mouthwash and used it along with perfume. She opened the door to see Mike standing there with flowers in his hand and a balloon.

"Hey Spence,"

"Mike what's up what are you doing here,"

"I just came to make sure you were ok,"

"Yeh I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? You don't look ok, you look upset."

"Yes Mike I'm fine,"

"Spence,"

"Mike, mind your own business for once," She snapped interrupting him.

"Spencer I'm just concerned about you,"

"Well butt out,"

"I'm not going to butt out the man you've been staying with is a fucking murderer,"

Mike's words shocked her... how did he know about Lucius' past?

"He's done horrible things to people just like you and I don't think it's safe for you to be around him,"

"You mean a muggle?" Mike looked shocked at her words and started to stammer. "Wait... are you... a mudblood?"

"Don't say that word,"

"Oh my god you are," She said shocked. "I can't believe this you've been away doing magic tricks over in London and you didn't tell me? I can't believe this."

He stood there looking ashamed.

"I told him to stay away from you," Mike mumbled.

"Wait are you the reason Lucius has been acting so weird?" When he didn't reply she had her answer. "Oh my god what did you do?" She asked knowing how protective Mike was over her and that if he didn't get his way he'd do something drastic. Spencer ran back into the room and grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on before grabbing her bag.

"Spencer, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Lucius," She said walking out of the room him following her.

"Wait don'-"

"Don't tell me what to do," Spencer snapped.

"It's not safe,"

"I don't care,"

"Spencer," He said grabbing her arm.

"Fuck off," She said jerking away from him and running off. Spencer ran down the street looking for him everywhere and calling his name despite the pain running through her body. She saw him standing on the beach.

"Lucius," She yelled running over to him. He turned around and looked at her. Spencer felt immediate relief before she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so sorry,"

"You have no reason to be sorry,"

"Yes I do Mike is such a tool I had no idea,"

"It's not your fault,"

Just then it started to get colder as the wind started to blow. Spencer and Lucius looked up. She saw a hooded figure flying through the sky towards them as she felt herself feel horribly depressed.

"Spencer," She heard him say he grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Spencer. We have to go,"

She listened to him and they started to run soon her lungs were burning, she looked behind her that thing was still behind them. When she wasn't looking and she tripped on a log and her face was in the sand. She sat up and spit out sand before looking over her shoulder to see that thing only a few feet away. Spencer was frozen there as it got colder and the thing was a foot away from her it felt like the life was being sucked out of her. She lost her strength and fell into the sand she saw a bright light before she passed out.

Lucius cast the patronus as the Dementor flew away he ran up to Spencer to see if she was alright fear shot threw his body when she didn't wake up instantly. He picked her limp body up and carried her to the hotel. Lucius pulled a potion out of his luggage and slipped it down her throat.

"Spencer," He said softly cupping her face. Relief rushed through him as she opened her eyes.

"Am... am I alive," She mumbled trying to sit up.

"Rest,"

"What was that thing?" He was shocked at her words how could she have seen it if she was a muggle?

"It was a dementor, it's a horrible creature that sucks out your soul."

"Oh, so what's gonna happen now?"

"I might come after me since I used magic in front of you,"

"When?"

"I don't know," He said lying next to her. Neither could sleep that night they just laid awake as he held her in his arms.

* * *

**Well that's it for now hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer sat up it was the day of the surf competition. She still felt drained from the night before but she needed to be there. She stretched as Lucius watched her as he dressed.

"You look worried," She said.

"I am,"

"They can't do anything to you,"

"They can put me back in Azkaban,"

"For what?"

"Performing magic in front of a muggle,"

"You were protecting me that's complete and utter bullshit,"

She put on her bikini and wet suit top before tying her hair up.

"Come on let's go to the beach and whatever happens we'll deal with it together." She said picking up her surf board and grabbing his hand.

They walked down to the beach and Lucius watched in contentment and admiration as she surfed. Soon she came back to the water and signed herself in.

"Spencer love, I'm going to go get a water do you need anything?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No thanks boo,"

"Boo?"

"It's an American equivalent to love or pet," He smirked at her words before kissing her cheek noticing the hit of salt water upon it.

"I'll be back before you start."

As Lucius walked away he felt an odd presence near him.

"Lucius Malfoy," A familiar voice behind him asked.

"Yes," He said turning around, it was Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, may I ask is this a mere coincidence or is this a professional visit."

"You know what this is about, last night you used magic in front of a muggle I have to take you in your trials scheduled for today."

Lucius wanted to fight it but he knew it was pointless.

"Can I at least tell a dear friend goodbye?" He said smoothly.

"My orders were to take you to the Ministry right away."

Lucius looked at the beach and saw Spencer looking around.

Spencer looked around for him he should be back by now she had to compete soon. When she spotted him he was with a man and in an instant he was gone. Her jaw dropped and rage flowed through her body.

"MIKE!" She screamed running over to him. "What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

Spencer gripped his hair and pulled his head down at an angle.

"I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only. What the hell just happened to Lucius and where did he go?"

"Ow ow ok Spence he was just apparated to the Ministry,"

"Take me there right now," She growled letting go of his hair. Mike took her arm and led her to a sheltered area. The next thing she knew she felt like she was being sucked through a skinny tube he breathing was constricted. She fell on the ground gasping for air and really dizzy. Spencer stood up determined. "Where is he?" She looked around and saw platinum blonde hair she ran over to it as Mike ran after her. She pulled the figure back.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't mess with me, because I can and will kick your ass... now where the fuck is your dad?" She threatened gripping his shirt.

"Follow me," He said fear in his eyes. Draco led her to the elevator and they got in once it stopped he led her down many hallways explaining everything until they reached a room. He looked at the door in shock.

"I don't like that look what?"

"The trials already started we can't go in,"

"We can't go in, _we _can't go in?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No I heard exactly what you said, and watch me," She said walking up to the door and grabbing the handle.

"Did you hear me? We can't go in,"

"Yeh and I said watch me," She said pushing open the door and walking in determined. Spencer stopped her strut and realized everyone in the room was looking at her. Suddenly she realized that she was in her surf gear and had no shoes on and on top of all that she had no plan.

"Excuse me who are you?" A tall black man sitting well above her said.

"Uh Spencer Montgomery," She said as strong as she could looking around and seeing Lucius in shackles sitting in a chair looking down at the ground.

"What is your business here?"

"Well that's a very good question and I do have an answer... See I was attacked by a skeleton looking thing in a black robe and it tried to suck out my soul."

"A dementor tried to perform the kiss on you,"

"Yeh, but it was fun I've had people try to suck my soul out before this time was a little less degrading, but if Lucius wasn't there I wouldn't be here."

"Wait you are the muggle that went missing awhile ago, correct?"

"Uh yes sir,"

"So how did you see the dementor?" A woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are a muggle and muggles can't see Dementors,"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well if you aren't a muggle than there's no reason for either of you to be here then,"

"Well I'm not just a muggle, than am I?" She said looking at Lucius to find him still looking at the floor. "So then let him go since he didn't do anything other than save me,"

Lucius listened to her words feeling ashamed in front of the Wizanogmont. A voice in the back of his head cursed her. He didn't even realize they dismissed his case until the chains disappeared. He stood and walked past the girl and out of the court room.

Spencer was shocked at his actions and quickly followed him out of the room.

"Lucius," She said catching up to him. "What the hell?" Spencer gripped his arm and turned him around. "Hey I just risked my ass to save your ass and you won't even look at me what the hell is your problem?"

"I never asked for you to help me, I could've handled it. I didn't need you to come barging in wearing nothing but your underwear."

"Hey its surf gear and I forgot I wasn't wearing anything else till I walked in and from the looks of it they were going to put you back in jail,"

"You acted impulsively and it could've cost us both. If you would've thought things through instead of just barging in there than you wouldn't have made either of us look so foolish."

His words cut her deep she had just given up one of the most important things in her life for him and now he was acting like a parent.

"So I made you look stupid that's why you're mad?"

"No I'm angry at the fact that you acted like a child."

"So you think I'm just some little kid?"

"Spencer I didn't-"

"No don't it's good to know what you really think of me," She said before walking off.

"Spencer," Mike said gasping for air as he stopped in front of her.

"Go away Mike," She said before walking into the elevator and letting it close when she got off she saw the same black man from the trial.

"Ms. Montgomery,"

"Yeh,"

"I'm Kingsley Shackbolt, the minister of magic. I just want to say that what you did back there was very noble," He said with a smile. "In fact I do know a few people who would like to meet you and pick your brain, at a small gathering here in a few weeks."

"Uh sure send me an invite I know your owls can find me, oh and I promise I'll be more dressed than I am now,"

"By the way what are you wearing?" He chuckled.

"It's my surf wear,"

"Surf wear?"

"It's what you wear for a surf competition, um so can you tell me how to get out of here. It's my first time here I don't even know how I got in,"

"Yes just go to that booth right there and it'll take you up to muggle London,"

"Thanks," She said smiling and walking to where he instructed. She got out of the phone booth and walked out of the alley way feeling empty. Spencer found a phone booth and called Jenna she asked her if she could go to the hotel and send her stuff to her Jenna agreed and when they hung up she started walking home thinking about what Lucius said to her. Everything that had happened within the last week was hard to comprehend she'd lost most of her friends and now she'd lost Lucius possibly forever.

* * *

**Well that's it for now sorry it was a little short let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter sorry it took a little longer than normal I went to the mountain with my family for a big festival then had to study for midterms but I got it up.**

* * *

When Spencer got home she had quickly wiped her eyes before noticing her father wasn't there she went upstairs and sat down in her room. She looked in the mirror tears were streaming down her face her eyes were red and puffy and she had the hemp choker with Lucius' ring around her neck. Letting a sob escape her mouth she grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly cut it off before throwing it into the back of her closet. She changed into a pair of sweat pants, and a tee shirt before sitting down in front of the TV.

She heard some footsteps and looked behind her to see a little girl no more than seven or eight walking up behind her wearing pj's and rubbing her eyes.

"Hi," The little girl said sitting next to her.

"Hi," Spencer said looking at the girl she had long dark brown hair much like hers and big bright green eyes that looked like hers in fact that this little girl looked a lot like her. They sat in quiet for a while watching T.V.

"Who are you?" The little girl said.

"Spencer,"

"Oh, I'm Ria."

"Nice to meet you, how did you get in here?"

"My dad left me here,"

"Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was born and it turns out my dad is your dad too,"

"Huh, wait what?"

"Yeh I know it's weird right?" Ria said. Spencer was surprised at how this girl was reacting to this whole situation. "So how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen,"

"Seven,"

Spencer did the math in her head; if her dad was Ria's dad then he had cheated on her mom just like her mom cheated on him. It didn't really surprise her that her dad had left the girl alone they would leave her home alone when she was that age.

"So why are you here dad said you wouldn't be here until next week,"

"I skipped out on my surf competition,"

"Why?"

"I had something important to do over here," Spencer said sadly thinking about earlier.

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to help a guy I really like, but we got into a big fight about it and it kinda sucks,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize it's not your fault,"

Just then an owl flew through the window and into the house before dropping a letter onto her lap and flying away.

"Huh I knew they could find me tricky ba- um people tricky, tricky people," Spencer said trying to watch her mouth around her half-sister.

"What just happened?"

"I got an invite to a ball that's in a few weeks,"

"Oh,"

"So tell me what did you to do back in the states?"

"I just mainly stayed at home,"

"You didn't go to any sleep over's or anything?"

"No I didn't have any friends,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No,"

"That sucks, well if it makes you feel better I didn't have any growing up either. I do have a step-sister but she's annoying,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What happened to your face?"

"I got jumped by three people but the bruises are almost gone."

Once her dad got home she was shocked that she was home and asked how the competition went. She told him she didn't compete because she got jumped and said Jenna would send her back her things. He explained to her about Ria, and soon she went to bed.

Lucius entered his home for the first time in what felt like forever, he walked into the Library expecting to see Spencer sitting there reading one of his books and felt a pang of reality seeing she wasn't there.

He walked into his study and Tabby brought him a drink, he thanked her as something caught his eye, a stack of pictures on his desk. He looked at them blankly, some were taken years ago when Draco was young but as he flicked through them he noticed the rest were of him and Spencer that she had taken after she found his old camera.

"Tabby developed them while you were away, Tabby hopes she didn't displease you."

"No Tabby it's a nice surprise, thank you." He said before dismissing her.

The next few weeks had passed quickly for Spencer and she woke one afternoon to Ria poking her.

"Isn't your party tonight?" Her half sister asked.

"Yeh," Spencer said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Damn I don't have a dress and dad's already at work what am I gonna do,"

"I know come on," She said leading Spencer to their dad's room and digging through his drawer finding the emergency credit card.

"Awesome, get dressed and we'll go."

"You're taking me with you?"

"Yeh, now go get dressed."

As soon as they were both ready they walked out of the house and caught a bus to the nearest dress store. She tried on a few dresses before finding one she and Ria both liked.

"Ok now where?"

"Shoes," Spencer said grabbing the girl's hand. They quickly found a cute pair of heals before Ria dragged her to a salon. Spencer paid for both of them to get their nails done and while she was getting her hair done Ria stared at her.

"What's on your mind hun?" She asked.

"I was just thinking,"

"About?"

"Well I was just thinking this must be what it's like to have a mom,"

"I couldn't tell you what that feels like, my mom didn't spend much time with me, she didn't like me too much. But this is what it's like to have an awesome sister and that's just as good if not better." The little girl had a broad grin on her face at Spencer's words.

"Yeh it is pretty cool."

The lady had done Spencer's make-up for her and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I can't believe this I don't look like myself."

"You look beautiful," Ria said.

"Thank you now let's go home I gotta put on my dress."

Spencer and Ria got home and Spencer smiled at the little girl watched her get ready with admiration heavy in her eyes.

"So what time will you be home?"

"Oh not to late like ten-ish..."

"How you gonna get there?"

"Someone's gonna pick me up I guess he's famous or something,"

Lucius stood and dressed in some of his finest robes, there was a party at the Ministry he had to attend that night. He tied his hair back and sighed he always detested these things, he dreaded tonight because he knew his ex-wife would be there. He grabbed his wand and apparated out of the house.

When he got to the Ministry the room was filled with many people talking to each other and he knew there were going to be a few more walking through the door soon. He grabbed a quick glass of brandy and watched.

Spencer walked through the Ministry with a man named Harry.

"So how can you be a war hero when you're like my age?"

"It's a too long of story and I have to say it's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know me,"

"Oh tell me about it when I meet one person that doesn't know that I was missing for months I'm so relieved,"

Harry opened the door a crack to see how many people were there.

"Let me see," Spencer said looking through the door. It made her stomach drop seeing all of those people there she turned to run away but Harry grabbed her arm. "Oh god not good, not good."

"What's the big deal I thought you said you've been around big crowds before?"

"Yeh when I'm in a zone but not when I feel normal, and especially not when I'm- I'm fully clothed," She said before realizing how perverted it sounded.

"What?"

"When I'm not in a bikini I mean,"

"It's fine they won't try to pull you into a lot of conversations just pretend like you know what you're talking about,"

"Um I don't know the first thing about what they'll talk about, I'm a full blown muggle at the trial I didn't even know what I was talking about,"

"Oh crap, well um just smile, look pretty and pretend to listen and if anyone asks you're a squib."

Lucius stood very board with all the people around him and the music he watched as his wife walked into the room and down the stairs. She looked at him before walking over to him smirking.

"Didn't expect to see you here," She smirked.

"Didn't expect to come," He said just as the room went quiet before bursting into whispers.

He looked over at the door to see Harry Potter walking down the stairs. The woman walking with him was wearing a sleek black halter dress that her long leg elegantly peaked out of, a side of her curled hair was held up by a white flower clip as the rest draped over her shoulders. The woman looked magnificent. He noticed that she looked nervous and kept looking down at her feet as she descended down the stairs. He noticed the fidgeting of her hands and her hair why did that seem so familiar? As she got closer it struck him who this woman was... but no it couldn't be her could it?

Spencer walked down the stairs feeling completely nervous she couldn't stop fidgeting with her hair and her dress. She couldn't stand the silence then the room bursting into whispers if she was in her normal clothes she'd tell them to go fuck themselves but she wasn't so she won't. She scanned the room when she got to the bottom of the stairs and immediately saw Lucius and his ex-wife standing together.

"Harry is there anything stronger than champagne?"

"Sadly no,"

"Ok then I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom now."

"No you can't,"

"Can I just hide for like ten minutes?" She pouted.

"If we could I'd be hiding right now,"

Lucius watched as Spencer stood across the room with Harry jealousy coursing through his veins he studied her body once more knowing something was missing. She flipped her hair back revealing her bare neck a sharp pain hit his heart.

"Well Lucius Malfoy," He heard a young woman say. Lucius looked to see a young woman wearing an emerald green dress, her light brown hair was pulled up into a sleek bun.

"Hello," He said raising an eyebrow in question. "Adrastea?"

"Glad you remember me," She smiled. Adrastea Lybartas was the daughter of another pureblood family who worked under Voldemort but unlike his family they weren't discovered or punished. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me I've been writing to you,"

"Really now," He hadn't read any letters since he got back. He looked over to where Spencer had been standing to find that she was gone.

"Yes I heard you were a free man again and I wanted to go out to dinner with you to celebrate,"

"Well I have been away for a while doing business and haven't gotten to any of my letters yet."

Spencer watched from across the room as Lucius talked to a young woman who was way prettier than she was and she looked way more mature. She kept her eyes fixed on the girl who was clearly flirting with him and he seemed to be flirting with her back.

"Ms. Montgomery, what are your thoughts on the matter?" An old woman in a sophisticated purple dress and reading glasses asked.

"My thoughts on what?"

"That most of the death eaters had hardly any repercussions, like Lucius Malfoy for example he was just put under house arrest. It wasn't a just punishment."

"Well I think that his punishment was excessive,"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever spent any length of time alone with no other human contact or interaction just sitting there with nothing but your thoughts. I mean after the first day every second feels like an hour and every day feels like a year. Isolation is probably one of the worst punishments ever."

"How do you know this?"

"Experience,"

Harry came up to her and handed her a drink before pulling her away.

"Hey who's that girl Mr. Malfoy's talking too?"

"Oh her names Adrastea she was a year ahead of me in school, she's a pureblood and her parents were devoted followers of Voldemort. After the war they claimed to be under a controlling spell and the family wasn't punished to hard. She's very hot and very mature but she has a huge obsession with him and his son," He whispered.

"So she's secretly out of her fucking mind." She whispered back.

"Big time,"

_But she's his type._ Spencer thought.

Soon slow music started playing panic ran through Spencer's body as she realized that her and Harry were in the middle of the dance floor as people started clearing around them.

"Shit,"

"It's fine I'm not the best dancer myself,"

"It's not that I just don't want everyone looking at me,"

"Just don't think about them,"

After the first few dances she realized it wasn't that bad until Lucius and Adrastea walked up to them.

"Potter," Lucius drawled. Spencer looked him over, he had tailored robes made of the finest materials money could buy, she couldn't deny how good he looked.

"Malfoy,"

"Who is this young woman with you?"

"This is Spencer Montgomery, Spencer this is Lucius Malfoy."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance,"

"Like wise,"

After a moment of pure awkwardness a man in the band announced it was time for the men to ask a woman they didn't accompany to dance. Harry gave her an _I'm sorry _look before he started dancing with Adrastea when the music started. Lucius looked at her before holding out his hand she took it and he put his other on the small of her back. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

Spencer tried to focus on anything but him she looked at all the people staring at her but got scared and looked at him to catch his piercing eyes looking into hers. Lucius looked down at her bright green eyes he could feel the tension in her body release as they moved. He could smell the scent of pineapple and pomegranate something that was entirely different than what he was used to. They danced in perfect harmony never breaking eye contact and completely unaware of the world around them.

Lucius felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Adrastea standing there with a smile on her face next to Harry. Spencer looked at the girl mad that there moment was broken.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked politely.

"No of course, I need to be home soon anyways." Spencer said before walking away from them as Lucius started to dance with her.

Harry led her up the stairs, and he went to grab his coat. Spencer looked down at the two dancing they stopped for a minute. Her heart broke as she saw the two kiss.

"Hello Spencer," A silky voice said. She snapped around and saw Narcissa standing there. "Don't look so surprised dear."

"I'm not surprised just angry,"

"No you're not angry, I know that look you feel betrayed. There's pain in your heart to know that you will never be with the one you love and are doomed to be with another." She said as Spencer saw Lucius dancing with the girl again. "I can make it all go away. Your life at the manor, and all the things that have happened with him, all the people you met while you were with him." Spencer thought about her words for a moment as the Narcissa pulled out a small jar with something in it. "Here just take it."

Spencer took it and hid it before Harry got back.

Lucius watched from a far as his ex-wife and Spencer talked from the top of the staircase before Harry came to her side and led her out the door. He immediately walked up to the top of the staircase and over to Narcissa.

"What did you just hand her?" He demanded rage flowing through his body.

"Lucius darling I'm just concerned for her well being I don't want her to end up hurting herself again. Don't tell me you missed those scars on her wrists."

"Narcissa I swear if you do anything to hurt her-"

"You'll what?" She taunted he glared at her not knowing what he could do. "That's what I thought now go back to your little girl over there she's waiting."

* * *

**Uh oh what is Narcissa planning? Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. As always I love the reviews.**

* * *

Spencer sat in her room after the party looking at the small vial. Seeing Lucius with that girl was heart breaking and knowing that she was a pureblood and knew his world better than she ever would. Maybe it was for the best. Spencer pulled the cap off of the vial and drank every last drop.

"Spencer dads home," She heard Ria call she put the vial in her dresser before walking down stairs. When she got to the kitchen she felt dizzy and light headed.

"Spence you alright," Her dad asked.

"Uh not really,"

"Here sit down," He said leading her to a chair before getting her some water. Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell to the floor.

Lucius sat in his study feeling uneasy about the ball he had spent a good part of the night trying to be polite to Adrastea but she was highly annoying and barley left his side the whole night. He had left when she'd gone to the bathroom. He couldn't get Spencer out of his mind she looked so beautiful tonight and her slight discomfort at her surroundings was endearing. He couldn't shake the image of her bare neck or the hurt in her eyes when he was with Adriana but the one memory he couldn't shake was of Narcissa handing her a potion vial. What was it some kind of poison? No, Narcissa wouldn't stoop that low. Maybe it really was something to help her.

Little did he know that Spencer was on her way to a hospital in an ambulance. She was pale and her breathing was slow. She had oxygen and was hooked to a bunch of machines when she got to the hospital she was put under observation.

Spencer woke the next day it was late in the afternoon, she looked around to see her dad and a little girl sitting in the room sleeping. She felt really light headed and tried to remember what happened but couldn't actually everything was a blur except for moving here. She looked across the room to see a calendar it was June. How could she have no memory of the last nine months? Just then a man in a white coat came into the room.

"Ms. Montgomery glad to see your up, I'm Dr. Furia. Now I need to do a few exams too see how you're doing."

"Alright,"

He did his exams and asked her a few questions and deduced that she didn't remember anything.

"Now from what I can tell when you hit your head last night, you lost your memory. Now you have had problems with losing your memory since your car accident."

"Wait I was in a car accident?"

"Yes and since then you've been more susceptible to losing your memory."

They kept her in the hospital for the next week for observation. She didn't recover any memory but the doctors let her go anyway. When she got home a bunch of bags were there and everything was explained. She had called Jenna to send her stuff back from California after she got jumped by Jessica, Lib and Brandy.

Spencer had gotten to know her little sister they went out for ice cream, lunch. Spencer took the young girl to parks and the Library. They walked around London and talked about their childhoods, likes dislikes. It had been over a month and things were normal for her. More normal than the last few months that she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried.

She woke early one summer morning; she showered and dressed in a pair of daisy duke shorts, a white tank top and her skate shoes. She pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail before knocking on her Ria's door.

"Hey punk you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeh," She said opening the door the girl was in a blue and green tie-die skirt with a white shirt and sandals. After Spencer grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

It was a hot summer day outside they walked down the streets and went to a small café.

"Spence why are we here?"

"I ate here last week coming back from my follow up they have some good chicken fettuccine,"

Lucius sat in a small café eating a small lunch when the door opened. A small child walked in with Spencer they were smiling and laughing hysterically about something. They got a table by the window and ordered their food. She looked over at him before looking back to the small girl. As they kept eating he noticed that she would look at him before looking away.

Spencer noticed a blonde man across the café that was staring at her they were halfway done with lunch.

"Come on lets go," She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because that guy over there won't stop staring at us and in Cali when someone doesn't stop staring there a creeper and you gotta bounce,"

"Oh alright,"

Spencer put the money on the table and they left. They went to a park and got some ice cream. The two walked around town laughing, joking and talking about the summer camp Ria was going to go to for the next month.

Lucius watched from a far as the pair went to a museum and Spencer explained the finer points of art to the young girl. When the younger one went to the bathroom he walked up to her.

"Hello Spencer, I'm glad to see you're in fine health." He drawled.

"Do I know you?"

"Very funny,"

"No really I have never seen you before in my life,"

"Spencer,"

"Hey can you just leave me alone I don't know you and I'm trying to spend a nice day out with my sister." She said before walking away leaving him very confused and angry. He turned around and was about to storm out when he saw Narcissa standing there smirking.

"Lucius I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Just the person I wanted to see," He snarled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing that wasn't for the best, I made her forget all of her pain and everything that came with it." Lucius silently looked at Spencer smiling and laughing with her sister as they danced along to a man playing bongo drums. "Don't you think you have already messed up her life enough?"

"All I wanted was for her to be happy,"

"And now she can be, Lucius now she finally has the life she always wanted."

"You don't understand what I've done for her,"

"Lucius darling it's time you get out of this fairy tale you've been living in... you're a pureblood she's a muggle. That's something no spell or potion will ever change."

"You know I love her,"

"I know but if you really love her you'll let her go,"

As Narcissa walked away Lucius looked on at Spencer and as memories played through his mind and the scene playing out before him he realized his ex wife was right. She was much better off without him.

The next week was relatively normal for Spencer; she missed Ria since she left for her summer camp a few days before. She had gotten letters from her and wrote her back happily.

Spencer dressed in some jeans and a black tank top before putting on her shoes. She wandered all over London for hours before realizing she was lost. The brunette looked through her bag before realizing she didn't have her cell phone. _Fuck my life._ She was on a street in the middle of nowhere when she saw a big house in the distance. Hoping she could get some directions she ran over to it.

She stopped at the gate and looked up the driveway looking for any kind of car. As she craned her neck and leaned forward she lost her balance and fell forward but instead of falling into the gate she fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she got up and turned around looking in disbelief... she just went through the gate. She ran up to the door and it opened as soon as she got to it. "Ok..."

Now any normal person would just walk away after two weird things that had just happened but Spencer always ignored the obvious signed that something crazy was about to happen just out of pure stubbornness.

She walked into the house it was beautiful marble floors, elegant paintings and draping on the walls it was a beautiful house but she couldn't help the feeling that she'd been here before. She opened a door and walked into another room where a painting of a tall platinum blond man hung on the wall. She looked up at it before stepping from side to side and moving her body around... it's like his eyes were following her.

"What are you doing?" It asked in a silky drawl.

"Did you just talk?" She didn't know why she wasn't freaking out but this didn't bother her.

"Haven't we been through this many times before? I'm dead but I'm a free thinking enchanted painting,"

"Your jerkin me right?"

"Oh Spencer how I've missed the way you side step the English language,"

"It's one of my many traits," She smiled sarcastically. "Now where the hell am I?"

"How could you not remember where you spent the last winter?"

"Wait what?"

"You can't tell me you don't remember,"

"Yes I can and I'm pretty sure I just did,"

"Hey," She heard a husky voice yell snapping her head around she saw a man in a robe and what looked like a silver hockey mask. "What are you doing in here?"

Spencer immediately shut the door and blocked it with a chair. She heard footsteps and hid next to the door which was quickly shattered into pieces. Spencer tackled him and gave him a sharp right hook to temple making the man grunt. After a second she knew she had knocked him out.

"Brilliant attack plan,"

"Shut up, I didn't have time to think of a good plan to knock his ass out."

"You should be more prepared,"

"I'm sorry I don't think about what I'm gonna to if some Jason wanna-be tries to attack me because I always figured the chances of me nearly getting my head cut off by some guy in a hockey mask were way less than rolling down the escalator that was going up but I can see I was wrong. Now tell me what's going on."

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here for now let me know what you think I love reading your comments sorry it was a little short.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter there will only be a few chapters left. As always I love the reviews.**

* * *

Spencer sat in the elegant house looking at the painting.

"Well are you going to tell me anything?" After a moment of silence the man in the painting sighed.

"My son has been going down some dark paths since you left," The man said. "He's been going back to his old ways. Ex death eaters are coming into my home and talking about following someone man in Russia I think. This man follows mine and my son's old ideals and things that I instilled into his head. These things we both firmly believed these things until..." He paused.

"Until what?"

"Until you stumbled into our home, you entranced my son, grandson and even myself with your tales and your intelligence. At first I didn't like someone of your blood status being in my home but I do have to admit you're presence grew on me and on my house. When my son said you didn't recognize him at all he was devastated so he started going back to his old ways."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to him, look around, but I must warn you of the danger you'll be in if you do."

"I think I've proven I can handle myself."

Spencer left the room and walked up the elegant stair way. She moved through the hallway peaking into rooms. She entered a room with a desk and some books on the wall. She walked over to the desk and started looking through the drawers and stacks of papers when something caught her eye; it was a picture of her with the man from the museum. The ground was covered in snow and she was kissing him on the cheek. She flipped through the many pictures of her and him.

Slipping a few in her pocket she left that room quickly and went to another one just down the hall it was a bedroom. Once she entered it she felt a strange connection to it. Spencer looked around the room and saw her skateboard in the corner. She immediately ran over to it a million questions running through her head. She'd been looking for her board since she got out of the hospital. She heard little footsteps and turned around to see some little creature.

"Miss. Spencer, w-what are you doing here?" The little thing stuttered frantically.

"I'm lost and need directions."

"Miss. Spencer shouldn't be here it's dangerous for her, come follow Tabby she'll get you out of here." The thing said grabbing her arm down the stairs and to the door. "You must go now run as fast as you can," Spencer did what the thing said and ran past the gate and jumped on her board leaving the house in her dust.

Lucius talked to a few of his acquaintances and he didn't like the fact that these things were happening in his home again and he despised the fact that his ex-wife was in his home again. He peered out the window and saw Spencer running out of his house and out of the gate.

"Lucius can I talk to you for a moment... alone," Narcissa said with a little bite in her voice. They walked out into the hallway. "What was she doing here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"That little muggle girl,"

"I don't know what she was doing here... maybe she got lost."

"Lucius I don't know what kind of fantasy you're holding onto but it's delusional and it needs to end." Narcissa said an evil glint in her eye. "You are going down a path she can't follow and if she does... well I think you could guess what will happen."

When Spencer finally made it home she walked into an empty house. She got herself a drink from the fridge and saw a note.

"Spencer had to go on a business trip in America there's money for food and my credit card for anything you need. Please clean your room take care of the house and take care of Ria when she comes back in a few weeks. Love you and will be back in a few weeks." She mumbled to herself. "Cool,"

Spencer walked upstairs and quickly cleaned up her room. She shoved things into her closet she picked up a small hemp necklace with a ring on it. It looked familiar she pulled out a picture she put in her pocket and looked at it the ring was on the man's hand. Something wasn't right and she was going to figure out what it was.

The next morning she dressed and grabbed the ring she didn't have time to make another hemp necklace so she put it on a small metal chain. She grabbed her pocket knife and walked out the door. She had found the house after hours of searching. Spencer walked through the front gate and into the door which opened for her again.

She crept in the house as quietly as she could and went into the room were the painting of the man was.

"Spencer so lovely to see you again," The man said.

"Is anyone here?"

"No one but my son and the house elf,"

"Where's your son?"

"In his study,"

"Thanks," She said running out of the room and up the stairs. She found the room where she found the pictures and saw the blonde man sitting behind his desk.

"Spencer," He said looking up in shock.

"Ok this is crazy," She thought out loud. "I don't remember you or anything about you yet that talking painting down stairs knows me the thing knows me, and you have pictures of me and you together and I have your ring around my neck."

"You spent some time in my home and we got close, one night at a party after things went sour my ex-wife gave you something to forget."

"Wait what I was drugged?"

"In a way yes,"

"Where is she?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill her no one drugs me,"

"Spencer you can't,"

"Oh and why not?"

"One because you'll go to jail and two Narcissa has more power than you know,"

After a long pause Spencer finally spoke.

"God this is crazy like everything our saying makes sense, when nothing else does. How can I feel a connection to everything in this house when I don't remember being here?"

"I don't know the answer to that,"

Just then someone came inside the woman was a tall blonde in a black dress.

"What is she doing here?" The woman snarled.

"I came to get some answers," Spencer said as the woman stopped a foot away from here.

"Well get out,"

"This isn't your house,"

"Like hell it's not I lived here for eighteen years before you came along,"

"And you don't live here anymore,"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, you little muggle brat."

"I don't know who you think you are but you are not my mother,"

"Listen I'm going to tell you one more time get out of my home,"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will make you wish you were never born,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but your too late."

* * *

**That's it for now sorry it was a little short let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy as always I love the people who review. Sadly I have to say this is the last chapter and what would this story be like without a fight at the end? So on with the story.**

* * *

Spencer stared at Narcissa the woman was trying to intimidate her by staring her down and it wasn't going to work. Lucius looked on as the girl showed no fear in front of his ex-wife.

"Tabby," She yelled. The timid house elf walked into the room. "Get her out of here right now," Tabby hesitated. "Listen to your master Tabby."

The elf walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me," Spencer said loudly. "You think that you'll get away with this people aren't puppets that you can control you can't take away anyone's choices or memories,"

Narcissa smirked at her.

"Tabby get her out... now,"

"I don't care what you put in my way I'm not giving up," Spencer said as she was lead out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Narcissa glared at him.

"I told you not to bring her here," She snapped at him.

"I didn't know she'd be coming," He said calmly.

"Oh so she just showed up,"

"Yes,"

"You are pathetic trying to lie to me Lucius," She said before storming out of the house.

Spencer sat at her house fuming for the next few weeks before she knew it Ria was supposed to be home early that morning. The later and later it got in the day the more she began to worry. She called Ria over and over and it kept going straight to voicemail.

Just then an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on her lap she opened it. Every word she read made her blood boil. Spencer ran upstairs and grabbed some things and walked out of the house.

Lucius sat in his study he had finally found a potion that would restore her memory, but something didn't feel right today he knew Narcissa was angry at Spencer and knew what she was capable of. He stood and apparated to the Ministry, he walked down the halls and into an office to find the two people he needed to visiting with each other.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger I need your assistance in a very important matter."

Spencer walked to the location on the letter which gave very detailed instructions on what she had to do. She walked into a bar and into the back alley the wall opened for her and she walked through the crowds of people and tried not to get distracted by the stores and odd things going around her. She ended up in a darker alley than the last one, the whole aura of the place was different than the last street she was on it was darker.

The determined brunette walked into a store called Borgin and Burkes she went up to the creepy man behind the counter.

"I have something here for me and it's very important that I get it," She said.

"I've been waiting for you," The creepy man sneered at her before gabbing something wrapped in a cloth and handing it to her. She opened the emerald silk it was a broach shaped like a snake, Spencer lightly touched it and felt her whole body jerk up the world was spinning after a minute of this sensation she hit the ground hard. She sat up shocked at her surroundings. She stood and studied it just to make sure she was actually outside and abandoned house she looked behind her and saw a grave yard down the hill. As she walked up to it she heard screaming.

"Ria," She yelled trying to find a way in before grabbing a big rock and throwing it through a window before climbing through it cutting her leg in the possess. "Ria!"

Spencer heard a pop and whimpers coming from up stairs she ran as fast as she could up them calling her sisters name. She looked in every door until she came to the last one on that floor only to find it was locked.

"Ria, you in there?"

"Spencer?" She heard the girl whimper.

"Yeh it's me don't worry I'm gonna get you out of there," She said examining the wooden door. "Ok stand far away from the door I'm gonna ram it and bust it down."

"Ok," Ria said as soon as she was sure the girl was back she took a few steps back and ran as fast as she could to the old door slamming into it hearing it crack.

"Ok I'm gonna ram it again," She said before repeating the process it cracked again she rammed it one more time falling through as it burst open. Spencer looked to see a sobbing Ria run up to her. She wrapped her arms around the young girl as she started to cry. "It's ok I'm here, I'm here and I'm gonna get you out of here."

Spencer stood fully and grabbed the girls hand, she heard people talking down stairs.

"I just heard something coming from up stairs," She heard a man say.

"Well go see what it is." She heard Narcissa snap.

"Ria listen to me carefully go and hide, no matter what you hear do not come out."

The little girl nodded before going into another room and closing the door.

Spencer went back to the room that Ria was just in she looked around for anything big and grabbed a metal curtain rod before walking back to the hallway.

"Where are you dearie?" She heard the man's voice say Spencer ducked behind a corner. When she saw his foot she swung the curtain rod and hit him in the head.

"Now that he's out, time to take out the bitch," She said to herself before walking down the stairs. "Narcissa," The woman snapped around looking furious. "What surprised your little half wit crony didn't take me out."

"Well all the better because now I can get rid of you myself," Narcissa smirked raising her wand.

Spencer dove out of the way when the blonde woman shot a ray of blue light towards her. She swung the curtain rod and knocked the woman off her feet. Spencer quickly looked around trying to think quickly, before she turned and ran. She ducked into one of the many rooms and found a pot on the floor.

She heard footsteps coming towards the room and stood next to the door as Narcissa ran past her she slipped out of the door and ran to get Ria. _What a dumbass._ She thought as she walked into the room Ria hid in.

"Ria," She whispered. "Come on,"

The little girl walked out of the closet and grabbed her hand. Spencer led her down stairs and to the window she broke. She helped Ria down and was about to climb out when she felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her entire body. Spencer screamed and fell on the floor. When the pain stopped she laid there panting as Narcissa moved closer to her.

"I told you to stay away, but you just couldn't listen could you. I told both of you that filthy muggles don't belong in our world but you just couldn't listen." She listened to the woman as she got closer to her looking at her feet. "So now I have to get you out of the picture permanently."

"There's one thing you keep forgetting," Spencer panted before swinging her foot towards Narcissa's legs knocking her to the ground before standing up. "I'm from Cali bitch." She said before jumping out of the window. She grabbed Ria's hand and they started to run.

She looked ahead of them and saw platinum blonde hair in the distance as she got closer she saw that it was Lucius running up to them, with two other people. Just as she felt she was safe she felt another sharp pain shoot through her body before she collapsed on the ground screaming just then things slowly faded to black.

Lucius shot a spell at Narcissa before rushing over to Spencer who had just passed out. He knelt next to her as Hermione checked on the young girl. He looked at her lips and grabbed the potion from inside his robe. He un-corked the vial before pouring the liquid into her mouth. After a few minutes her eyelids fluttered open.

"Lucius," She mumbled sitting up. All of her memories from the past few months flooded back into her mind. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. Once they broke apart she moved to check on her sister. As ministry officials came Spencer had Lucius' robes draped over her shoulders as she held Ria. They asked all of their questions and they answered them once everything was done and over with Narcissa had been arrested and Lucius stood looking at her.

"Come on let's go home," Lucius said holding out his hand.

"What do you say Ria wanna go live with him?" The little girl just shrugged.

Over the next few months Spencer had gotten custody of her sister and they had been living at the Manor.

It was Ria's eighth birthday after she had opened her presents they went to a small ice-cream shop.

"So Ria did you get everything you want for your birthday?" Lucius asked.

"Yeh but I already had everything I wanted." The little girl said with a smile

"Oh what's that," Spencer asked before taking a huge spoonful of her ice-cream.

"I got a family."

Lucius looked at Spencer; two years ago he never thought he'd meet such a strong, smart, beautiful woman, her blood didn't matter in the slightest.

"This whole thing has felt like a fairytale." Spencer said looking at him.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairytales."

"Things change,"

As they went back to the house Spencer smiled and thought about the last year. Lucius had his arm around her waist her hand was holding Ria's. And for the first time in her life she knew everything was right.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story I'm glad everyone enjoyed let me know what you think of the last chapter and if anyone has any requests let me know.**


End file.
